New Beginnings
by AngeliqueBouchard1972
Summary: Trevor and Sypha grow closer together as the seasons pass. Alucard grows lonelier trapped in his father's castle. The three come together again, bound with a new mission, and new beginnings. Netflix Canon - Post Season 2 - eventual Trevor/Sypha/Alucard - Rated M - Popular Updates
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a brand new story! Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

New Beginnings: Chapter One

* * *

It had been several months since Dracula's death. The country was warmer, and the birds began to sing happily in the morning, the sharp cold of winter forgotten in their melodious song. Trevor and Sypha had been traversing the country for some time, fighting vampires, cutting off loose ends, and assisting the Speakers. They rode in the covered wagon, usually slept inside it at night, and almost never stopped moving.

During these months the two had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Sypha had become accustomed to Trevor's little barbs and sarcastic comments and had no hesitation in telling him to shut up if he was being an ass. Trevor had gotten used to this and even welcomed it, albeit secretly. He liked having Sypha around. Their new routine had replaced his old, pathetic one. They would find a place in trouble, travel in the caravan, land in the town, and dispense of the monsters or whatever was the matter. Then the townspeople would, without fail, give them food and drink and supplies before they were off to the next town. Technically people gave them food and drink afterward as gifts, but it began to feel like compensation to Trevor, and so that was how he liked to think of it.

Truly, he never thought he would go back to the life his family had lived. He never thought he would be a monster-hunter again, or a vampire-slayer. He gave up any faith in himself to hold up his family's name. But after Dracula's death, after that intense battle, he no longer doubted his capabilities. And Sypha was completely encouraging, after all, she fought beside him. And ate beside him. And slept beside him. The two of them had fallen into a very companionable friendship, and it was closer than anything Trevor had ever experienced. They fought in the day together, ate their meals around the same fire, and slept side by side in the same wagon. She had, he supposed, become his best friend.

"You fought well this night, Trevor," Sypha encouraged like she usually did. Trevor smiled a bit. He liked fighting death creatures. They cut up so well, he thought.

"You think so? I thought it was all you," he responded while packing up the bundle of dried meats, almonds, and barley bread that had been given to them as thanks for eradicating the town of death creatures. The horses as been fed and groomed as well as thanks. The morning had been going swimmingly.

"Must be so, the mayor told me to give you this," Sypha explained, revealing a silken pouch hidden in her robes and dropping it in Trevor's palm. Trevor heard the clang of coins and gasped in surprise.

"They gave us real money? Not just food?" Trevor asked happily. While he was grateful for the food, it would be nice to get a real drink. Or three. A victory night, perhaps.

"Well, the mayor gave _you_ real money. He said it was for the brave warrior Belmont," she didn't sound too upset about it, but it was clear the sexism was annoying her. She always hated it when the townsfolk encouraged Trevor's efforts more than hers, for obvious reasons. She fought just as much as he did. Trevor opened the pouch and counted out the little coins in his palm. Twenty! That was definitely something. He looked around the town for a bar.

"I'm sorry he hates women, Sypha. I'm not sure what to do about that. Just don't yell at them. There are twenty gold coins in here. That's plenty for a good victory night, with room to spare. I'll buy you a drink. And not any of this watered down mead shit. Real ale and good wine. And some meat, if you want. We can afford it." Sypha sighed.

"Trevor. I don't want you getting drunk. Please. I hate you when you're drunk." Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm an excellent drunk. A very funny drunk, or so I've been told," he responded.

"No, you're a violent drunk and a crude one. You always get into fights. And I'll never forget the time you threw up all over me. Ugh," she grumbled in disgust.

"That wasn't all over you, that was just your shoes. And I'm sorry about that. Really am."

"What about the time when you got so drunk you forgot who I was and tried to hit on me?" Sypha quipped. Trevor scowled.

"I don't remember that."

"You did! You tried to 'invite me' back to the wagon as if I didn't already live in it!" She raised her voice, trying to get her point across. She really did hate drunk Trevor. He became too heavy-handed and abrasive. Trevor looked down at his palm and then up at Sypha. Then, he sighed dramatically. He didn't want to upset her further.

"Alright, Sypha. Fine. But what should we use the money on, then?" He asked.

"Supplies. Things we are running out of. And also a needle and thread so I can fix your pants," Sypha responded. Trevor groaned dramatically.

"That's so boring. There's no celebrating at all with you," he moaned. Sypha rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go get a bottle of wine," she conceded, placing several coins in his palm, "A bottle. Singular. We'll take it on the road... I'll go to the market and get our supplies. Meet back at the caravan."

* * *

"Trevor, let's stop over there. By the river," Sypha pointed to the clearing in the wood where a river shimmered in the distance. Trevor pulled at the reigns and stopped the horses.

"What do you want to go to the river for?" He asked, although he obliged, bringing the caravan to a stop.

"It'll be a great spot to eat dinner. We can watch the sunset," Sypha smiled, hopping off the carriage and looking around at the pleasant scenery. Trevor wanted to make a sarcastic comment about how much of a hopeless romantic she was, but he stopped when he saw the bright smile on her face. He loved it when she smiled like that.

"Alright," he said, going around to the back of the carriage to grab their supplies. Trevor took their weathered mat and crate of food over to the river bank.

"Is this a good spot, Sypha?" He called and she nodded. She was feeding carrots to the horses, rewarding them after their long day of traveling. He came back over to join her.

"You should take the bucket and fill it with water so the horses can drink. It would be easier that way," she explained. Trevor didn't complain. He went around to the back of the carriage again and looked for the bucket. He noticed, for the first time, a new bag filled with goods.

"I never looked at what you got from the market, Sypha," he pointed out, picking up the old bucket. He reached to fish through the new bag but she slapped his hand away.

"That's a surprise," she responded in a sing-song voice. Trevor rolled his eyes. After tending to the horses they both went to sit on the riverbank. Sypha popped the cork in the wine bottle and took a sip before she handed it over. Trevor broke the barley bread loaf and gave Sypha half, at which she smiled. He wasn't always so generous.

"The sunset is beautiful," she commented, watching as the tangerine of the sky bled out from the sun's yellow gleam, casting a warm haze over everything. The river's water shined in the light and the fresh meadow grass was illuminated beautifully. Trevor looked over everything around them, thinking.

"I guess," he responded monotonously, and then he went back to eating. Sypha turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you find anything beautiful?" She asked, annoyed at his apathy.

"I find some things beautiful. But I don't see what's so great about the sun and the river and all that. It's just scenery," he explained.

"Well, what do you find beautiful then?" She wondered.

"Women, mainly." He washed the bread down with some of the wine.

"What kind of women?" Sypha asked. Trevor laughed.

"I don't know, any woman that takes my fancy I suppose."

"Well, name one woman, then. Tell me someone you actually think is beautiful, or I won't believe you," Sypha probed. Trevor looked back at the Speaker he called his best friend. Her orange-blonde hair shined in the light and her bright blue eyes shimmered pretty than any ocean ever could.

"You, definitely," he responded finally. She really was very pretty, he thought, taking time to look over her soft skin and full lips. He expected Sypha to laugh or rebuke him for flirting with her but to all his surprise she sat there in silence and after a few moments, she blushed. Her expression was confused and flattered all at the same time.

"Me?" She asked, and Trevor smiled at the sweet blush rising in her cheeks.

"Of course. Why do seem surprised about that? Surely you know that you're very pretty, Sypha."

"I didn't know you thought that," she responded quietly, almost sheepishly, and Trevor wondered if he had injured her in some way.

"Surely I've mentioned that before?" He asked, thinking back on the last few months.

"No. Never."

"Well, you are. Definitely. I guess I didn't mention it because I guessed you knew it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Whenever you go to a pub you get plenty of offers, Sypha. I'd guess most men agree with me based on the way they all go after you." Sypha rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything. Those bastards would fuck anything that moves. They're like animals," she concluded. Trevor laughed at her crudity and her language.

"That's true. But I think my point still stands. You're very attractive." Sypha blushed again and took a swig of wine.

"Thank you," she responded. Trevor took out some of the dried meat.

"And what about me? Aren't I attractive?" He joked vainly, laying back on the blanket and smirking. He sounded like he was kidding, but Sypha chuckled regardless at his cockiness.

"Ah, no, not really," she answered. Trevor clicked his tongue.

"Why not?" He questioned humorously, and Sypha looked back to her friend.

"You're too greasy. And unshaved. And smelly," she responded truthfully. She dismayed about his failing hygiene sometimes, although it did little to injure him. Trevor laughed heartily.

"You're lucky that's a solvable problem, Trevor."

"Not if you don't have soap, Sypha," he responded. She smiled then, and he didn't know why. She ran up the hill to grab something in the caravan.

"But we do!" She remarked happily, sitting down again with Trevor, this time holding the new bag in her hands, "I got supplies." Trevor laughed again.

"You spent our money on soap?"

"When's the last time you've been to the stews, Trevor? You never go into the public bathhouses. And I didn't only buy soap. I got lots of stuff," Sypha replied, fishing through the bag. She pulled out a little knife then, a bit like a cheese knife.

"It would be a little hard to kill me with that, Sypha," he mused, taking another swig of wine.

"It's a shaving knife. For you." She smiled. Trevor smirked.

"Well, that's a nice gesture, Sypha, but unfortunately we lack a mirror, and I'm not about to cut myself trying to shave with my reflection in the water."

"I can shave you," she volunteered, "I know how." Trevor laughed at the thought. She stood up then, which surprised him.

"Come on, let's bathe now before the sun sets," she said, pulling him up.

"You're not serious," he chortled.

"You think I bought this stuff as a joke? No. Come on, Belmont," she said, walking down to the river.

"Wait a second. You're going to bathe. With me. At the same time?" He couldn't believe her. She looked back at Trevor over her shoulder to where he was standing.

"Yes. Does that make you uncomfortable?" She almost laughed because he looked so shy, which she fully doubted he truly was. Trevor was struck speechless for a second. He realized she was serious.

"I- uh, no. I just didn't think you… you would be- both of us at the same time?" He wondered aloud, tripping over his words. His breath caught in his throat when he imagined it. Sypha placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Unless you're going to be a child about it. Come on, the sun will set in not too long." She was serious. Trevor cleared his throat.

"Ugh-yeah, right. Okay."

"Go grab the soap the shaving knife," she instructed, taking off her outer robe. Trevor went to grab the stuff before laying it down by the side of the river. By the time he did that her outer robe was already off and she was slipping out of her shoes. She stepped into the water.

"It's not that cold. Come on, then," she ordered, smiling. She was excited at the thought of being clean again. Trevor nodded, peeling off his waist belt and removing his shirt. He kicked off his boots and socks. When he went to remove his pants, he stopped, looking to Sypha to see if this was all a joke of some sort where he'd end up naked for no reason. But when he looked up Sypha was already pulling her white chemise up over her head. She wore nothing underneath. He caught a glimpse of her - the curve of her waist, the golden hair between her thighs, and the softness of her breasts. Immediately he averted his eyes, looking back to his pants as he tugged them off, so he stood only in his undershorts. He expected Sypha to tell him to turn around but she didn't, and when he looked up she was standing in front of him, smiling, completely nude. Now it was Trevor's turn to blush.

"Are you shy, Trevor?" She laughed, stepping into the water. Trevor blushed up to the roots of his hair, laughing as he removed his shorts. He wasn't shy. At least, not usually. They both entered the water, then. Sypha dipped down, allowing the river to wash through her hair. Trevor followed suit, washing his face and scrubbing some of the dirt off. Maybe Sypha was right. He was quite dirty. Sypha swam closer then, only her head above the surface, for which Trevor was grateful. Sypha was so beautiful, and he hadn't seen a naked woman in quite some time, so his imagination was getting away from him. But all too soon Sypha was grabbing the soap and approaching him.

"Come here," she motioned for him to come closer, "I'll wash you."

"Really?" He wondered. It didn't sound at all like a bad, notion, and yet-

"Yes." She was still smiling, soap in hand. He obliged, coming up next to her. He almost immediately regretted it, though, because when she came to wash him her chest was exposed, her plump breasts in full view, pink nipples pert from the cool water. Her smooth skin glimmered with the shine from the water. Trevor almost groaned at the sight of her, and his body couldn't help but react from the sight. But it was even worse when she touched him. She lathered the soap in her palm and soaped up his hair, running her fingers along his scalp as she washed him. She continued, washing his chest and his arms and his back. His groin tightened at the feeling of her touch.

"Doesn't it feel good?" She asked him, and his eyes snapped open. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking. How could she? Was that another one of her magical talents?

"What?" He choked out.

"Getting clean?" She asked, chuckling lightly. Trevor sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh, um, yeah, it does."

"Told you," she said, "wash it out now." He dipped backward, letting the water rinse out his hair. When he rose again he slicked it back. She smirked.

"Better. Now me," she said, passing the soap to him. She turned around. Trevor gulped. His breath was getting shakier. He wondered if she understood that her nakedness was affecting him. He supposed that she had to, maybe she didn't care. Maybe she even liked it, he thought, as he remembered the way she smirked when he looked at her. The thought made him shiver.

Trevor lathered the soap in his palms and washed her carefully, watching that he didn't pull on her hair or get soap in her eyes. She leaned into his touch, and Trevor could swear he heard her almost moan. Maybe their bathing was having as much effect on her as it was on him.

"Keep going," she muttered when he was done with her hair. Trevor's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Can you wash my back, too?" She asked. Trevor let out a shaky breath.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He moved the sweet-smelling soap across her elegant shoulders and down her back, and then he set it down and worked the lather into her skin with his own hands. He traversed her back and she moved upwards even more so he could wash all of her back. He looked down for a moment and noticed how high she was in the water. He could see all the way down to the upper part of her backside. That was too much. Too much. Way too much. He flushed all over.

He decided to change the subject to anything other than bathing and her skin on his.

"This is girly soap, isn't it?" He asked, trying to capture his usual complaining sarcasm. Sypha huffed.

"It's lavender. I love lavender."

"You do?" He asked. Anything to keep his focus off her beautiful backside.

"Yes. The speakers always make their soap out of it because they always have it around. For spells and such. Magic. It's a very magical plant," she explained.

"I didn't know that," Trevor responded. But then she was pulling away and went back into the water, probably to wash off.

"Okay, I'll give you a shave now." She reached for the knife and approached him.

"Really?" He asked, not sure if he could contain himself if she came that close to him.

"Of course. You washed me, I'll shave you. Favor for a favor, friend," she remarked happily. Trevor swallowed visibly when she approached him again, and then he almost died when she pressed herself against him. He let out an audible gasp when he felt her wet skin slide against his. She ran her hands up his arms and through his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his breath shaky and his eyes closed. There was no way he could look at her naked form up this close. Sypha scowled.

"You don't like it when I touch you?" She asked, her voice quiet and sad. Trevor's eyes snapped open again.

"What? No, I do, I just-" he moved back an inch, finally understanding something, "Do you want me to like it?" He asked, his cheeks flush and his eyes wide. He didn't know what she was doing. Sypha smirked a bit when she saw his gaze on her breasts.

"Maybe," she responded, and Trevor at first thought she was being difficult, but then he realized she was flirting. Oh. Oh god. She was flirting. And it looked like he was rejecting her. _Shit_. He had to correct his, and fast.

"Good. I do like it." He responded, trying to summon his courage back. Sypha smiled again, sliding against him completely until their chests were pressed together and he could feel her breasts and her smooth stomach. Oh, how hard it was not to groan at that.

"Let me shave you. Then I can actually see your face, Belmont," she said, and Trevor was in no way going to stop her when her breasts were literally pressed against him. She moved his chin to one side and started shaving with the little knife.

"Mm, I should lather you up first," she noted. She reached for the soap and lathered his face up. He chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"It feels funny," he giggled.

"Do not laugh, Belmont. Or I will cut you."

"Is that a threat?" He joked.

"No, just a precaution." She shaved him, then, and they waded in the water in companionable silence.

"Do you want a mustache?" She asked when she reached his upper lip. Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Do girls like mustaches?" He asked humorously.

"Mm, not this one," she responded. Trevor smiled.

"Then off it goes." She obliged, shaving him, very careful not to cut his skin. When she was finished she told him to rinse off and he did, dipping his entire head under the water. When he came back up he slicked his hair back again.

"There. Now I can finally see your handsome face." She smiled appreciatively, smoothing her hands along his jawline.

"Handsome?" He jested, referencing her previous comment about attraction. Sypha smiled sincerely. She sweetly traced the faint scar line down his cheek.

"Very handsome." She traced her thumb across his lower lip. Trevor couldn't breathe. His heart was racing. Was she really-?

"And witty. And charming, when you want to be. You're my very own night in shining armor," she thought aloud, tracing her fingers over his soft lips. He almost made some sarcastic barb at that, but then he realized she wasn't joking. He hadn't expected this. Not at all. Four months of friendship, and just now she wants something more? When he didn't say anything she scowled at him, running her hands through his dark hair. She peeled back a little bit so he could get a full view of her pretty, scowling face.

"How much more am I going to have to touch you before you kiss me, Trevor?" She asked, preferring bluntness to flirtation now that she realized he was too dumb to catch on. Ah, men. His eyes went wide, and then he looked down at her plump lips expectantly. His eyes narrowed a bit as he pulled her against his body completely, wrapping his arms around her.

"No more," he answered, cupping her face before he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Alucard will be featured heavily in future chapters. Please be patient!


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings: Chapter Two

* * *

After they had dried off and Trevor had laid out the biggest fur they had on the riverbank, Sypha happily lay down upon it, glimpsing at the finality of the sunset. Her interest quickly shifted to Trevor, however, as he was eager to lay down beside her and start off where they had left off. He kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts. All of her. Sypha simply let herself enjoy it for a while, and she moaned for him, her fingers gripping onto his dark hair. She loved the way it felt to touch him. She had wanted to for so long. When his mouth moved down to capture her nipple, she couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Trevor," she sighed, arching her back into his touch. He placed his arms on either side of her body and simply stared down at her for a moment, appreciating the love marks and bites he had left on her. He stroked her hair and her cheek.

"Do you want to keep going, Sypha?" He asked. He wanted to continue, completely, but he also didn't know if he was confident in stealing away Sypha's virginity like it was nothing. She meant too much to him for that.

"I do… don't you?" She asked, looking down at him. Trevor blushed, knowing his arousal was so obvious.

"Of course, I just, I wasn't sure if you were ready," he muttered quietly.

"I am. I have done this before, Trevor," she noted calmly. Trevor's eyes went wide.

"What? You're... you're-?"

"Not a virgin? No," She answered quickly, decisively. Trevor swallowed. He hadn't expected that.

"Does that bother you?" She asked, a bit defensively. As if Trevor should judge her for her morals. Trevor shook his head.

"No, of course not…" he drifted off in thought for a few moments. Sypha grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her.

"But you are right that it means a lot for me to do this with you. I am a picky girl," she smirked. Trevor chuckled.

"Good to know. I like picky girls," he ventured seductively, sliding his arm around her waist to pull her on to him. She leaned down to kiss him. He eagerly returned the kiss as he ran his hands up and down her back, finally coming to cup her backside in his palms. Sypha laughed at that, breaking the kiss. She pushed backward, hands on his chest, until she was sitting upright on top of him. A pleasant view, he thought. She gyrated her hips against his and he moaned.

"Sypha," Trevor groaned, grasping her hips and grinding his need into hers. He flipped them over, then, moving back on top of her, between her legs. He kissed her and stroked her with all the passion he had been holding back, his mouth dipping down far to do things Sypha had never experienced. They were both out of breath when he came back up, the lust clear on his face.

He pushed inside. They both cried out at the sensation. As Trevor moved inside her Sypha kissed him and ran her nails down his back, and he shivered at the pleasant sensation. The sun set as they moved together, and only when the sky was dappled with stars did they finish. They came together with a sound like thunder. His pleasure consummated with hers in the dark of night.

He pulled out. She laid in his arms, stroking his chest and his lips. She kissed him again, sweetly this time, like the young lovers they were. Sypha hadn't guessed that he would but he held her close, nuzzling his nose into her hair and laying kisses at her temple.

"You're cuddling with me, Trevor," she teased, a smile on her face. She played with the little hairs on his chest. He smirked lopsidedly, pulling the blanket over them.

"So? Maybe I like it," he quipped good-heartedly. His blue eyes glimmered. Maybe it was just the moonlight, she thought, looking at him closely. But no, she could see the mirth there, shining just beneath the surface. She kissed his cheek and curled up beside him.

"Maybe I do too."

* * *

"Morning, sunshine," Trevor greeted, back to his usual sarcastic self. He was smiling, though, so Sypha wasn't too offended. Her bleary eyes ached in the sunlight, trying to get a grasp of her surroundings. She noticed Trevor in front of her, already completely dressed, his jacket and sword and everything. Sypha sat up quickly, wondering how much she had overslept, but when she did the blanket fell right down and she completely bare for Trevor to see. She had forgotten her nakedness.

"Dear, are you okay?" He laughed, bending down to smooth over her mussed hair.

"Tired," she answered, "What time is it?" She wondered, pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts.

"Daytime," Trevor smirked, "Here are your clothes." When he threw them over she eagerly put them on, noticing how Trevor watched as she did so.

"What?" She asked. Trevor laughed.

"I'm just thinking how I had no idea what a great body you had beneath those Speaker robes," he answered. Sypha reached for the comb and brushed her hair out.

"I don't know whether to be complemented by that or insulted."

"It's just an observation," he muttered un-accusingly.

"Well, I don't know if I care for your 'observations' so early in the morning," she moaned, working the comb through a knot in her hair.

"It's not morning. It's nearly mid-day," he pointed out. Sypha's eyes went wide, and she looked up at the sun.

"You slept late," he continued, "You were too thoroughly ravished, I suppose." He jested, the arrogance plain on his face. Sypha pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up," she groaned, but before she could continue berating him he captured her lips in a kiss. When he pulled away he smiled, looking at the soft blush on her cheeks.

"I love that I can do that now," he sighed. What a pleasant way to shut a woman up. Sypha raised her brow.

"What makes you think you can?" She quipped, and Trevor wasn't sure whether she was being serious or not. Trevor's face fell.

"I thought you enjoyed last night…"

"I did," Sypha responded, slipping on her shoes. Trevor's brow furrowed.

"Then, I thought you would want to again," he explained quietly. Sypha looked at him.

"But did you ever ask me, Trevor?" Trevor laughed a bit. Ah, women.

"I'm sorry. Here," he stepped back, dramatically clearing his throat and kneeling before her, "Sypha, mine dearest, wouldst thou like to fuck me again sometime?" He asked, his voice lofty, pretending to sound like an aristocrat. Sypha groaned.

"What? You said I'm your knight in shining armor," he jested, referencing her comment the night before. Sypha pushed his shoulder, laughing at his mock chivalry.

"Alright. Yes... I think I shall, fair knight," she replied, emulating an aristocratic accent with decent accuracy. Trevor smiled and he stood, scooping her up in his arms, kissing her all over. Sypha laughed deliriously at the sensation.

"Put me down!" she cried, bubbling with laughter as he laid kisses to her neck and her earlobe.

* * *

The next day Trevor and Sypha traveled to another town, one Trevor had been to before and remembered for its good ale. Sypha had groaned but agreed that they should enter the town's popular tavern to listen for gossip about any nearby monsters or other ailments.

The town was bigger than Sypha expected, it had strong city walls, tall towers, and little cobblestone streets. It was just after dusk when they arrived. The shopkeepers were either closing down or lighting their lanterns for nighttime customers. When they reached the right bar Trevor grinned happily. He secretly hoped they didn't find any jobs so he could get drunk without Sypha getting mad at him.

"Alright, we should start asking around about what people have heard," Sypha began, but Trevor stopped her, shaking his head.

"Nah, come on, it's too early. We can't just shove in and start asking questions. It'll give people anxiety. Just relax for a while… We'll get our information, I promise." Sypha sighed but didn't protest. They stepped inside the tavern, which was pretty well packed for so early in the night.

"Popular place…" Sypha commented, weaving her way through with Trevor until they came to the back bar counter. Trevor still had some money on him, and he slid it across the counter.

"Two ales," he ordered to the bartender, a plain looking man with a shaved head.

"Coming right up," he answered. Sypha sighed again. She didn't like ale, but she was thirsty, so it didn't matter much. She looked over the bar, scanning the people inside it. There were guards off their shifts, a group of rich-looking men gambling in the corner, and other groups of peasants scattered throughout. The bartender came back with two ales in hand.

"I don't usually like women in me alehouse, but since you've got a man with ye' I suppose I'll make an exception as long as you keep an eye on your woman," he explained, sliding over their drinks. Sypha's eyes grew dark and before she could snap a remark, Trevor cut in.

"She can handle herself well on her own, but thanks anyway." He took a long drink from the ale, and the bartender ignored him to focus on his other customers. Sypha audibly growled.

"I hate men. They think I can't even sit in a bar by myself and drink. What am I going to do? Disturb the peace?" She argued, her voice a harsh whisper. Trevor sighed.

"Some men think bars aren't a place for a lady. Too crude. Too loud. Lots of men hitting on them, that sort of thing," he tried to explain, but Sypha's eyes were still angry.

"That's ridiculous." Her glare was fierce on Trevor. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Look, I don't think that! I brought you here, Sypha," he defended himself. Sypha turned her head to the side and sighed. She leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. Sorry, Trevor, I just- I just get so pissed off when these-"

"I know, love, I get it," Trevor agreed. Sypha smirked, raising her brow.

"Love?" She teased him at his opt choice of pet name, the mirth written all over her face. Trevor almost blushed. Sypha laughed at his sheepish expression, finding it quite adorable, and leaned in to kiss him. Trevor startled at first, being unaccustomed to being kissed in public, but eased into it after a few moments. When they separated Sypha noticed the clear lust in Trevor's eyes but ignored it. They had work to do. She took a swig of ale and looked around.

"Alright. Who do we ask? Not the bartender, obviously," she noted. Trevor blinked, still a bit winded from her kisses.

"Ugh-yeah, right. Um, maybe those guys over there?" He ventured, gesturing to the finely-clothed man gambling in the back corner by the hearth. Sypha nodded. They approached casually, Sypha leaning against the wall.

"Evening, gents," Trevor greeted. A few of the men looked up to the unfamiliar face.

"Evening," one of them responded, a tall man in a fine black brocade cotehardie, "Haven't seen you 'round here before."

"Just passing through town. My wife and I are traveling," Trevor lied, glancing back to Sypha for a moment. The men looked between the two of them.

"Really? Where to?" The man asked. Trevor exhaled.

"Braila, to look for my wife's sister."

"Did your sister live there?" The man asked. Sypha nodded, easily going along with the lie.

"Yes, with her husband and children. After we heard about the vampires there, we became worried. I want to see if she's alright." The man stroked his goatee, thinking.

"The vampire attacks were quite devastating there. Many died. I don't know if you will gain entry, though. Some say the vampires are still in power there."

"Hell and damnation," one of the other men exclaimed, although it was unclear whether he was angry about Braila or his card game.

"The vampires still in control? Really?" Trevor asked.

"I think so. I don't know much, but I've heard there have been accounts of men going missing around Braila. Some say it's wolves, but I doubt that. The villagers are frightened, they're almost certain the vampires are still there." The man took a swig of his ale.

"We'll have to take our chances. We need to get our family back to safety," Trevor explained. The man nodded, understanding.

"Good luck."

Sypha pulled Trevor away, into the back where they could talk in relative privacy.

"There are still vampire attacks going on there? I thought they had retreated," said Sypha. Trevor sighed.

"I guess not, since they're still hunting."

"We need to go there. We can stay at Alucard's mansion and then go into Braila ourselves," Sypha proposed. Trevor furrowed his brow.

"Alucard? We haven't seen him in months," he replied.

"That's exactly why we should go and see him. He might know something about these attacks. Maybe he's in contact with the other vampires," Sypha explained. Trevor looked into the fire for a moment, thinking.

"Fine. We'll go and see Alucard, then."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took several days of travel to get to Braila, and along the way, they stopped to clear a village of some night vermin. The battle took place late at night but was over in not too long, their success being well appreciated but not well compensated. The two had moved on. The next day after the battle they slept and made camp, waking in the afternoon.

"I want some meat," Trevor mumbled, kicking at the dirt absentmindedly. Sypha looked at him impatiently.

"Then go get some. You can hunt vampire-demons and night devils, can't you kill yourself something to eat? Go and hunt," she instructed, going back to her washing. He sighed and then he stood.

"Alright, fine. What do you want?" He asked. Sypha shrugged apathetically.

"I don't care. Whatever you find suitable," she answered, clearly distracted by her own tasks. Trevor just grabbed his weapons and left. He had noted her quietness over the past few days. She was thinking a lot. Trevor didn't like that. Not that he hated her thinking, he just hated not knowing what she was thinking about. It was obvious that she didn't want to tell him. And that much frightened him, although he wouldn't admit it. His mind began to wander when he guessed what it was she was thinking about. He didn't mean to, not consciously, but jealousy started to boil inside of him. They were nearing Alucard's castle, so it made the most sense that she was thinking about seeing Alucard again. But why would she be thinking about Alucard and not want to tell him whatever was on her mind? He could only help but he jealous as his thoughts continued on that strain.

He ventured through the undergrowth of the forest, quiet and pensive. Trevor thought back to their adventure together. When the three had them had set out to kill Dracula. He thought about the way Sypha had looked at Alucard, the little ways she had flirted with him. The brush of her hand against his arm. The slide of his fingers against her waist. Their little glances and side comments. Maybe he was imagining things, he told himself, maybe there was nothing there. But then, he thought so much about what Sypha had mentioned before. That he wasn't her first. He had thought of Alucard for an instant, then, but quickly lost his train of thought in the heat of the moment. It was coming back to him. It probably was Alucard, he guessed. Sypha seemed to like him very much. When they left him she was sad, he remembered this in the way she lamented Alucard's absence in the weeks after they separated. And now, this sudden silence, her pensiveness and need to distract herself upon returning to see him. Perhaps there was something there. Something in their past.

When Trevor found a good tree he climbed it and waited, listening carefully to the sounds of the undergrowth. It took a while but eventually, he heard something rustling. Two fawns. He only succeeded in getting one of them, but that was enough. He tied the deer up and slung it up over his back. When he returned Sypha was already done with all the washing, and she had moved on to mending a pair of trousers.

"What a housewife," Trevor teased upon returning. Sypha looked up and then she smirked, cocking her head to the side.

"What a proper husband, bringing home the fruits of the hunt," she answered slyly. Trevor huffed.

"This isn't a home. This is a campfire."

"And you're not my husband," she quipped, "but look, I fix your pants anyway." She held them up for him to see.

"Thanks. Now my dick won't fall out in public," he smiled.

"Thank God," Sypha moaned humorously. Trevor laid the carcass down a ways from the campfire, skinned the deer, gutted it, and started taking strips of its meat and laying them out to be salted.

"Do we have salt left, Sypha?" He called out. She was near the carriage.

"Yes, a little, I'll bring it over." She gave the salt to Trevor and he started salting the strips of meat and then skewering them on the fire spit.

"Will you turn the meat for a while, dear? I'm gonna go clean the skins." Sypha nodded. Her mind was elsewhere, and he could tell she was thinking about Alucard. He huffed and went down to the spring. He cleaned the deerskin, prepped it, and then washed his hands and knife in the water. When he returned she was sitting on the fur, lost in thought.

"Here. Another skin to add to our collection," he tossed it over to where she was sitting and she smiled, smoothing her hands along the soft surface.

"You did a fine job. There are very little imperfections," she noted. Trevor sighed a bit, sitting down. Sypha raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?" She asked while Trevor went back to turning the venison.

"No, no there's nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? If there is you can tell me," she pushed. Trevor kept his gaze on the fire.

"No, it's fine. Just thinking." He didn't want to falsely accuse her of anything, and he didn't want to start a fight if there was no need for one.

"Okay. I'm going to go get water. You should sit down, put your feet up. It's been a long day." Trevor consented and relaxed by the fire, calmly watch Sypha move around. First, she went down to the spring and took a good amount of water out in two buckets. Next, she poured the water into the large cast-iron pot they had, boiling it over the fire.

She went then to the caravan and came back with almonds, cheesecloth, pistol and mortar, two cups, and some honey. Trevor watched her curiously as she ground almonds with the mortar and pistol.

"What are you doing? Witchcraft?" He joked, laying back with his arms behind his head. Sypha laughed.

"I'm making almond milk. So yes, to such a helpless man, I suppose basic cooking does seem like witchcraft," she teased back. Trevor nudged her playfully with the tip of his boot and she pushed him back away, going back to her task at hand. When she had finished grinding the almonds she took some of the boiling water out of the cooking pot and ladled it into a tall drinking cup. She then poured in the ground almonds into the hot water and left it to steep. He thought she would relax then and sit with him but she got right back up again.

"What are you doing now?" He asked, calling out to her as she started back to the carriage.

"I have an idea!" She answered. When she came back holding the back of game feathers he had collected he raised a quizzical brow.

"Are we going to have a feather tickling fight?" Sypha rolled her eyes at him, sitting back down and reaching for the deer pelt.

"Not exactly. I told you, I have an idea." She reached into her pouch and took out the needle and thread she had been using earlier. He spun the meat some more and watched as she folded the pelt in half and trimmed off the excess. She then stitched the two short sides together, leaving the pelt as a pouch of sorts, which she then stuffed with all the cleaned game feathers they had been collecting.

"I was going to sell those," Trevor mildly protested. Sypha sighed.

"I'd rather have a pillow to sleep on. You wouldn't make much off them, anyway," she rebuked harmlessly. When she was finished stuffing, she stitched the final side of the pelt, and when she was done it was actually a decently attractive pillow.

"There," she sighed proudly, tossing it over to Trevor, "not too bad for a days work." Trevor squished it and nodded.

"And here I thought you would make a shitty housewife." He smirked.

"And here I thought you couldn't really hunt, Belmont," she snapped back, smirking right back at him. Trevor laughed. He had rarely hunted.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, stripping the meat off the spit and laying it onto their wooden plates. Sypha nodded, accepting the venison happily. They ate for a while in comfortable silence, enjoying their meal in peace. When they had finished Sypha strained the coarse almond milk with the cheesecloth into a tabard and added in some of the honey to sweeten it.

"Here, try it!" She exclaimed, handing the cup over to Trevor. He swished the almond milk around in the cup questioningly before taking a tentative sip. He raised his eyebrows at the sweet, nutty flavor.

"It's good," he muttered, drinking some more before he gave it back to Sypha. She smiled and then she kissed him, her tongue traversing his.

"Mmm," she moaned against his mouth, "So sweet." Trevor chuckled heartily, but he backed away from her. Sypha scowled as he stood up.

"Hey. I was kissing you," she scolded playfully. Trevor looked down at the boiling water left in the pot. He changed the subject.

"Why did you get so much water?" He asked. Sypha huffed.

"That's for us to wash with. And for me to finish the laundry. Will you ladle some out into the big bowl? And bring the clothes I laundered?" She asked, and Trevor complied. He brought over the wash rag and clean clothes and set the next to Sypha. First, she added some soap to the large pot, stirring it with the ladle. Then she pulled her dress and shift up over her head and put them in the boiling water to clean them. She stood naked before Trevor under the moonlight. He sighed appreciatively, stroking the soft skin of her arms and stomach.

"Take off your underclothes as well, I'll wash them," she instructed. In the early days of their traveling together, Trevor had been very difficult. He said he had never lived with a woman and attributed that to his perpetual dirtiness. It took Trevor awhile but he eventually became accustomed to traveling with Sypha. She cleaned and laundered far more often than he was used to but he had learned it was better to let her do her womanly cleaning things rather than complain. He unbuttoned his shirt and the rest of his clothes, handing all his underthings to Sypha to wash. She added them to the wash. He moved to put on his fresh clothes but Sypha stopped him.

"No, I'll wash you first," she objected pushing him to sit down on the pelts. Before he could object she had climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap. And he couldn't reject her when she was doing that. So he let her as she took the wash rag and wet it in the hot water, adding soap to the rag and cleaning him. She washed his face, his chest, and further on.

"Why do you do this?" He asked quietly. He washed her then, her body as well.

"What?" She asked.

"Bathe me. You seem so used to it. Other people don't do this."

"It is a speaker custom. We bathe each other. It brings us closer together. We are vulnerable to each other and help one another in all ways. We aid in all things and share in all things," she explained, reaching for the towel to dry them off.

"Oh. I didn't know that." He said, putting on his clothes. Sypha dressed as well.

"There's lots you don't know about the Speakers, even though you know more than most. We are a secretive people in many ways," she said, drifting off. That reminded Trevor of his earlier thoughts. He looked away from Sypha.

"You neglect to tell me lots of things. Is that what you're saying?" Trevor asked boldly. Sypha furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Trevor huffed, wondering whether or not he should ask. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"You've had other partners. You've had sex with another man," he pressed. She nodded.

"Yes, I told you as such," Sypha defended, crossing her arms over her chest. He said nothing for a moment.

"You never told me who," he ventured, his voice uncharacteristically serious. Sypha straightened. A silence passed.

"Was it Alucard?" He finally asked, a weight lifted off his shoulders when he did so. Sypha's eyes went wide.

"What?" She exclaimed, staring up at Trevor's serious expression.

"Did you fuck with Alucard?" He asked hotly, "Is that why you want to go back there? Do you miss him? Do you still have feelings for him?" He finally voiced all of his fears. Sypha huffed angrily. She was startled by this random outburst.

"Why would you think I slept with Alucard? What on Earth gave you that impression?!" She almost shouted. Trevor scowled, growing bolder.

"I saw how you two were with each other. The way you touched him. The way you flirted with him. I was really surprised when you fucked me, I thought- Well, I thought this whole time Alucard was the one you wanted. I thought you had a thing for him..." Sypha sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Listen to me, Trevor. I never fucked Alucard. Never. That never even entered my mind… He's my friend, but he's also a vampire, and I would never trust a vampire in that way."

"What way?" He asked.

"I would never sleep with one! What if he lost his control? What if he bit me? I would be in too compromising a position to do anything about it. And I never had a desire for him in that way, anyway." She explained. Trevor watched her expression carefully.

"Are you telling the truth, Sypha? You never thought about it?" He asked for a final time, searching her.  
"Fucking him? No, never," she answered clearly, looking Trevor in the eyes.

"It's no secret that he's a very attractive man, Sypha. I wouldn't judge you if you said you wanted to. I just want the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth, Trevor. Can't you trust me? How long have we lived together? How long have I fought by your side? Slept by your side?" She questioned him angrily. She couldn't stand having him berate her in this way. She deserved his trust, and he knew it. He needed to stop acting like a child. Trevor sighed.

"Okay, Sypha... I trust you."

A/N: Thanks for the kind comments! Response to Arua: Alucard will be in the next chapter, promise. I did warn in the first chapter that it would take a while to get to Alucard. That's on purpose. I'm building this story up in a certain way. Also, as I've written in the description of this story, this is Alucard/OC, not Alucard/Sypha. Alucard and Sypha will be close friends, but not romantic. Sorry. Maybe in another story, I can write Alucard/Sypha.

 **Please Review! It's all I ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Trevor and Sypha arrived at the castle. The sun shined on overhead when they arrived, a ray of light casted over the darkness of the mansion. Trevor impatiently tapped his foot at the entrance. He knocked again at the door, and then he sighed. No answer yet.

"Maybe he's asleep," Sypha wondered aloud, "It is the middle of the day."

"Or maybe he actually killed himself like he planned to before," Trevor muttered darkly. Sypha huffed, aggravated.

"Trevor, don't even joke about that. It's a big palace... maybe he's making his way to the front. Give it a minute," Sypha reprimanded. Trevor sighed again, but within a minute the door opened. Alucard came in to view at last, and the sun's rays caused his skin and hair to glitter so that he looked almost like an angel. A smile came upon his features when he recognized his friends.

"Trevor, Sypha, it's good to see you," he started, and Sypha was quick to step in and hug him. He hugged her back, smiling at the reacquaintance.

"I'm sorry we dropped by so unexpectedly," she apologized, pulling back from him. Trevor simply inclined his head in greeting and muttered,

"Alucard, hello." Alucard looked him over, noting the lightness of his dress. They were clad in summer wear.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I've lost track of the time in here by myself," Alucard noted, thinking of the seasons that had gone by.

"Yes, it's been several months, we've missed you," Sypha responded, "I'm sorry we haven't written much but it is so hard to get any sort of mail delivered." Alucard nodded.

"I understand. It's alright. I'm glad you are dropping by. I never get any company."

Sypha sighed, mentally berading herself for not visiting him more often. He seemed lonely.

"Well, you've certainly been fixing this place up. It looks better already." She smiled brightly as the three walked through the foyer. She noted that Alucard had drawn the drapes, replaced the carpets, and refurbished the stairs. There were other changes as well, too many for Sypha to take in, but on the whole the room looked entirely lovely and sunny. It was so strange for a vampire's home to be so bright. Well, a dhampir.

"I've barely begun," Alucard remarked. Trevor chuckled.

"It's a big place. But, at least you've got the time..." he noted sarcastically. Alucard clasped his hands behind his back and turned to his two friends.

"How were your travels? Did anything interesting happen to you on your way?" He asked. Sypha and Trevor looked at each other knowingly for a moment, a hint of mirth in their gazes. A silence passed as they declined to answer.

"You fucked, didn't you?" Alucard questioned bluntly, a hint of amusement on his face as he did so. The question came out of nowhere and Sypha and Trevor broke out in amused laughter. After a while of laughing Trevor finally responded,

"Ah, yup," There was a smile on his face. Alucard looked between the two of them. "How did you get that from one glance?" Sypha asked, impressed. Alucard huffed.

"It's written all over your faces," he answered simply, pausing for a moment as he looked them over, "Good for you." He was glad to see his friends happy, even if he was not. Trevor smirked at Alucard's response, wanting to tease him a bit. He walked a bit towards the dhampir.

"Aww, Alucard, are you jealous of us? Are you lonely in this big castle all by yourself?" Trevor asked sardonically, almost vindictive in his sarcasm. Alucard's expression darkened considerably, an intense sadness spreading across his handsome features as he made eye contact.

" _Trevor_ ," Sypha scolded harshly. Alucard's expression was positively morbid. Sypha could see the pain and loneliness written all over his face. She reached out to touch his arm placatingly. When Trevor looked back and forth between their respective expressions he sighed.

"Sorry," Trevor mumbled in apology, raising his hands, "I know you're… grieving your parents and all. I shouldn't have said that." Alucard simply blinked, seemingly lost in thought. He looked back up to Trevor and Sypha, deciding to tell the truth. He thought it would be pointless to lie. He wasn't trying to keep up appearances, anyway.

"I've never been in the castle alone. It is one thing to live by oneself, but to live here alone… I do not know how my father ever did it. The emptiness is all-consuming. There are no noises at all, no life. Not even the mechanical whirring of the machines exists anymore now that Sypha shut down the electrical systems," he paused, looking over the vastness of the foyer, "I've never lived in such isolation..." When Alucard stopped speaking, there was complete silence and the three of them simply stood, listening to the utter emptiness of the castle.

"You really need to find yourself a girl, mate," Trevor jested, clearing the air, his words both satirical and serious at the same time. Sypha rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Trevor, shut up," she quipped. She hated how jealous he was around Alucard. Alucard turned back over his shoulder to look at Trevor, his eyes downcast, seemingly thinking over Trevor's snarky comment. He sighed.

"No, you're right. I cannot be alone in here any longer. It's messing with my head," he admitted. He had been daydreaming almost constantly lately, and his mind had been playing tricks on him. Not to mention the loneliness. The all consuming loneliness. Sypha came up behind Alucard, rubbing her hand on his back in a conciliatory gesture.

"We can stay for the next few days before we make our way to Braila. We'll keep you company," she offered. Alucard looked down at the young speaker and after a moment the corners of his lips curved upwards in a warm smile.

"Thank you," he responded. He had to keep himself from sighing at the mere touch of her on his back. It wasn't that he desired her in a romantic way, not really, but the sheer feeling of human warmth, of being touched by another being, had quite an effect on him. He had gone so long without it.

Alucard considered his friends for a moment. He thought of the two of them for a while, sleeping together. The more he thought about Trevor's comment the more he realized Trevor was actually right. Alucard had never really considered entering a romantic relationship before, but then, when he thought of the two of them being together, he realized such an arrangement would actually be very nice. He had gone so long without touch, without closeness. He simply imagined them together for a while, his two friends. Alucard imagined them kissing, touching, making love to each other. He pictured, briefly, the two of them falling asleep in each other's arms. He had wanted to almost make fun of them before, but after a while he realized that he wanted what they had as well. A partner. But, of course, he had no one. And there was no one he could think of to be with in such a way.

"What are you thinking about, Alucard?" Sypha asked quietly, looking him over as he was lost in thought. He locked eyes with her and sighed gently.

"Many things. So many things." He was telling the truth.

"About where to go from here?" She asked, and Alucard nodded.

"I've been preoccupied with those thoughts myself," she admitted.

"And Belmont?" He asked, turning. Sypha laughed a little, looking over at her new lover.

"He doesn't think much to begin with," she teased. Trevor blushed angrily as they both laughed. He almost pouted.

"Are you two hungry?" Alucard asked. Sypha looked to Trevor and shrugged.

"I could eat," Sypha muttered. Trevor looked skeptically at Alucard.

"I don't want any blood, if that's what you're offering," Trevor said. Alucard huffed.

"I'm half human, eat food as well, you know that," he responded.

"Do you have something ready?" Sypha asked. Alucard shook his head.

"No, but I can prepare something," he ventured, "Come, I'll show you to the kitchen." Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Did you build the kitchen?" He asked curiously.

"No," Alucard answered, "Just refurbished it. There's always been one." Trevor laughed.

"Why did Dracula have a kitchen? What would he need it for?" Trevor asked. Alucard thought for a moment.

"Hmm. I- I don't know really. For guests?" He wondered, unsure himself. Sypha scowled, picking up pace to walk beside Alucard.

"How many human guests did he get?" She wondered. Alucard scowled.

"I think my mother might have been the only one. Well, probably the only one he didn't eat and then stick on a pike outside." A shiver ran down his spine.

"So then what's the point of the kitchen?" Trevor asked again. Alucard shrugged.

"Interior design?" He ventured, a note of sarcasm laced in his response. They stepped into the kitchen, then, a large room outlined with beautiful mahogany cabinetry. The design was quite grand and intricate, with beautiful leaves engraved into the top of the cabinets. A large island stood at the center topped with wood. In the corner there was a deep sink and wash basin. Little plants with herbs lined the windows, all well kept. A grand stone fireplace stood at the far end of the room with several roasting spits and pots set up already.

"Well, it is beautiful!" Sypha commented happily, loving the grandness and cleanliness of it all. It would be a nice change from cooking outdoors. Alucard smiled.

"Thank you. I have fixed it up quite a bit. I refurbished the cabinetry and polished it all." Sypha nodded, running her fingers across the cabinets and feeling the smooth lacquer atop the mahogany.

"And you redid the stairs as well? I didn't know you had an eye for carpentry," Trevor asked. Alucard was a mystery.

"I don't, really... I found a book in the library about carpentry and just figured it out from that. I did a lot of work down in your family's hold as well, I can show you later. For now, I'll try to get something together for you to eat." Alucard went to wash his hands and Sypha chimed in.

"We'll help you, of course. What do you have to make?" Sypha asked, looking around and noting how empty the countertops were. Alucard dried his hands on a towel.

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't eat every day, so I don't usually keep much on hand. Check there," Alucard motioned to the refrigerated metal box on the floor. Sypha walked forward and inspected the strange thing, opening the lid and startling as a cold burst of air came out.

"Ah! What is this?! Why is it so cold?" Sypha asked loudly, peering into the strange thing. Alucard approached.

"It's a cold canister. It keeps food cold so it doesn't spoil. One of my father's inventions."

"Made for storing blood, I suppose," Trevor assumed, looking inside at the canisters of blood Alucard had stored there for future use. His nose crinkled at the thought.

"Yes, but you can use it for food as well," Alucard responded. Sypha pulled out some chicken wrapped in wax paper.

"You have chicken?" She asked curiously, wondering where he got it. Not many wild chickens in Wallachia.

"Yes. I have a little garden and hen house outside. See?" He pointed out the window to a small garden with an adjoining pen for the chickens. A few of them were wandering around the backyard and Sypha giggled at the sight.

"You're basically a farmer, Alucard," Trevor laughed heartily. Alucard smiled.

"My mother set it up before I was born. We always used to plant together in the garden. She used to have a whole separate one over there," he pointed, "for growing medicinal herbs and roots. For her practice."

"What do you have growing now?" Sypha asked.

"Some parsley, carrots, cabbage, sage, and other plants. The carrots should be ready now that it is nearly summer, I suppose," Alucard answered, looking over his little garden. Sypha smiled at him.

"Let's have chicken and carrots on the side, then. Trevor, will you go dig up some of the carrots?" She asked sweetly, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he answered. Sypha looked back to Alucard, leaning on the island playfully.

"That's how he always responds..."

"With a dramatic roll of the eyes too?" Alucard smirked and looked at Trevor. Sypha smiled knowingly.

"He's a man of habit."

 **A/N: All I ask is for a comment! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alucard, are you planning to take on your father's position now as the leader of the dark realm? Will the generals serve you now that your father is dead?" Sypha asked, taking a bite of chicken. The three of them sat at the dining room table together with their supper. Alucard blinked, realising for the first time how odd it must seem to the other vampires that he was not taking on the leadership role that his father inhabited.

"I believe most of them have pledged allegiance to Carmilla," he admitted absentmindedly, realizing that he didn't really care. She could be in power if she wanted, he didn't truly want that power anyway.

"Who is that?" Trevor asked.

"She's a powerful vampire. She's been looking to grab power for some time now. When my father died, I'm sure she filled the power vacuum. I've heard that Carmilla has been gathering her forces in Braila since his demise," he explained, offering up the only knowledge he had about her. Sypha raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not care? That she is taking your father's place?" She asked, looking over Alucard curiously. He sat back and shook his head, taking a sip from his chalice.

"No. As long as she doesn't commit genocide, she can lead them, I don't care."

"Why don't you join your people? I mean… do you ever socialize with them?" Trevor asked skeptically. He almost wondered if Alucard had something up his sleeve.

"Vampires are not particularly social creatures, Trevor," he rebuked silkily. Trevor scoffed from across the table, pointing his fork at Alucard.

"Vampires have politics and meetings and things. Even Dracula got married. Vampires do socialize with other people," Trevor cut back. Alucard raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Even so, they do not really see me as one of their own kind. I walk in the sun, I can sleep and eat as humans do. They see me as too different from them to accept me as one of their own." He carried on eating but Trevor kept his gaze on him.

"So you never socialize then? I mean I'm quite a loner myself but you literally never socialize with your own kind, ever?" He asked. Alucard gave him a look.

"I'm socializing with my own kind right now. I'm half-human."

"But why don't you talk with other vampires? Do you not like them?" Trevor asked again, brows knit together. Alucard sighed, pushing his food around on his plate.

"I don't even know them, really. I was pretty much too young to attend meetings when me and my father got along. I kept to my studies and socialized with my mother and her family… other humans. I have less experience dealing with vampires. Other than my father, of course." Alucard drifted off into thought.

"Well, do you want to try? Or do you want to stick around humans? It might be hard to do both," Sypha admitted. Vampires were an entirely different lot. Alucard scowled.

"How can I make a decision so important like that? How am I supposed to decide such a thing?" Alucard asked seriously. Sypha looked to Trevor for a moment for help but he was too busy eating to notice her.

"Well, who would you rather have, a vampire girlfriend or a human girlfriend?" She asked encouragingly.

"Girlfriend? Not really my area…" Alucard said distractedly, looking down at his plate of barely touched food. Sypha raised an eyebrow, the gears turning in her mind.

"Oh, okay. Umm.. a male friend then? A boyfriend?" She questioned gently, hoping she wouldn't anger him. Alucard's gaze shot up to meet hers. Trevor snorted.

"Are you a homosexual?" Trevor asked humorously, washing down his food with wine, "Because that would explain a lot." He laughed to himself but Sypha kicked him under the table and gave him a glare that told him to shut up. Alucard said nothing at first.

"What do you mean?" He asked Trevor, who laughed a little.

"I don't know… The long silky hair, the ruffly shirts, the tight leather pants? I mean, you're kind of an androgynous guy to begin with, but to add all that on top, you come off pretty-" Sypha shut him up before he could finish his thought.

"Trevor, I swear to Lucifer if you don't stop acting like this…" she was getting angry, her pretty face all scrunched up in anger, "He's our friend and you're being such an asshole." Now it was Alucard's turn to butt in.

"Both of you, stop. It's fine. I know I'm like that, I've been mistaken for a woman several times before. I don't really care," he explained. Sypha looked him over, nodding.

"So, are you a homosexual, then? It's fine if you are," she probed. Alucard swallowed.

"I - No. I mean, I don't think so… I'm- not sure," he responded honestly. He didn't even know what that would mean entirely. He wasn't sure all of what the question entailed. He also was not wholly sure how he felt. Trevor's eyes went wide as he focused on Alucard.

"Have you ever had sex with a man?" He asked bluntly, which startled Alucard. He nearly choked on his carrot, coughing to clear his throat. He shook his head.

"No," he responded quickly, still sputtering. Trevor still kept his gaze level on him, though. He was thinking.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?" He asked slowly, seriously. Alucard was uncomfortable in his seat. He blushed and looked down at the table. He was twenty now, and the answer felt uncomfortable. After a moment of awkwardly shifting in his seat he answered,

"No," much quieter this time, "I wouldn't even have known any woman to have sex with in the first place." Trevor leaned back in his seat, a bit surprised. Sypha smiled a bit.

"That's fine. It doesn't matter," Sypha commented, returning to her meal as if the conversation was of little importance. Alucard turned to her, not sure if he believed her.

"Doesn't it? I think I've passed the normal window when humans start having relationships." He admitted honestly.

"Well, you're not a normal human. You're half human. You're not under the same circumstances." Sypha explained.

"Still," he sighed, fiddling with his wine cup, "Besides, I doubt any human woman would want me in the first place." Sypha scowled.

"Why would you think that?" She was taken off guard. Alucard was one of the most beautiful creatures on the face of the Earth.

"Wouldn't a normal human woman consider me too dangerous to be with?" He looked to Sypha. She swallowed. He wondered sometimes if he could read her thoughts. She didn't answer.

"Well, your mother fucked Dracula, and she was a human woman, so obviously there are some exceptions," Trevor laughed heartily, and Sypha couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Can we please not talk about my parents having intercourse?" Alucard groaned unhappily. That just made Trevor laugh more, to which Sypha kicked him.

"Trevor does have a point. Some human women wouldn't care about that. And you are half human, so it's not as big of a deal as if you were a full vampire…" Sypha explained, trying to cheer him up.

"But what does it matter? I do not know anyone suitable anyway. The only humans I actually know are you two," Alucard muttered, looking between his only two friends. Trevor chuckled.

"The only two you don't eat," he replied.

"I don't eat every human I meet, Trevor," Alucard grumbled.

"You threatened to eat me when I first met you," Trevor snapped back. Alucard smirked, remembering their fight.

"But I didn't. And I could have. I was just testing you," He answered. Trevor growled.

"Boys, stop," Sypha groaned, "behave." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Alucard, you need to meet more people. Get out of this mansion sometime. And maybe try to act normal, in some degree," Trevor chided. Alucard sighed again, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I'm fine with who I am," Alucard replied, his eyes gleaming in the firelight.

"No you're not. You don't even go by your real name," Trevor scoffed.

"Alucard isn't your real name?"

"I told you that before. My real name is Adrian," He muttered, feeling out of place.

"I completely forgot that. Why don't you go by your real name?" Sypha asked.

"When I was growing up people began calling me Alucard because of my personality- because they thought I was the direct opposite of my father. I didn't know what to think of that then, but now- now I would rather have that name rather than Adrian, the one my father chose for me…" He drifted off.

"Do you still hate your father?" Sypha asked, her voice soft. Alucard said nothing for a moment.

"Not like I did. I try not to think about him. It's -it's too painful sometimes. I think about what would have happened if I would have been faster. If I could have saved my mother. Then he never would have-" Alucard stopped himself. His breath caught in his throat.

"You can't think about things that way, Alucard, you did what you had to do," Trevor responded, placing his hand on Alucard's shoulder.

"You did the right thing in the end, and it was harder for you than for anyone."

A/N: Please review! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Here, I think this room should be suitable for you. Let me just turn on the taps first." Alucard walked into the large guest room and flicked on the electric lights. Sypha blinked harshly at the unnatural intrusion of brightness. Alucard looked back to her.

"I could start the hearth, if you would rather have firelight," Alucard offered. Sypha smiled, eyes closed.

"Could you? I'm not used to the magic lights. Thank you."

"The lights are not magic. They're electric. It's simply science, that's all," He responded, flicking them back off and moving towards the hearth. Trevor stepped in front of him.

"I'll get it started, that's fine. Thanks, Alucard," Trevor cut in gruffly and Alucard looked back at Sypha, who crossed her arms and smirked, amused.

"Feeling too soft, Trevor? With all this?" She went down to sit on the large four poster bed adorned with real sheets, not just furs, "Is it not manly enough for you? Sleeping on a real bed indoors with a fireplace and bedsheets and everything? Afraid you'll get too soft?" She probed, smoothing her hands over the smooth satin of the bed underneath her. Trevor made a little noise that meant she was getting over his skin.

"I- it's nice. I said thank you, didn't I?" Trevor quipped.

"He did," Alucard mentioned, looking back at Sypha as she groaned happily and stretched out on the bed like a pleased feline.

"Well, I'll say it too. Thank you, Alucard, for letting us stay with you. We appreciate it, even if one of us is less reluctant to say so." She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I know. You are welcome, both of you. Do you want to have me draw you a bath?" Alucard asked, walking towards the large bathroom.

"Yes, we'd love to!" Sypha beamed from across the room. Trevor groaned.

"What is it with you people and the constant bathing?" He grumbled, poking at the fire with a stick.

"What is it with you and your constant filth?" Alucard replied, standing with his hand on his hip. Trevor glared at him.

"I take baths. Just not all the time like you two," he argued, crossing his arms. Sypha rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one who got him to start taking baths," she pointed out, "and shaving."

"You have feminine charms on your side," Alucard rebuked silkily. Sypha grinned mischievously.

"That I do… Now, how does this work?" Sypha asked, looking at the futuristic-looking pipes in the bathroom.

"Electricity helps pump the water up from the boiler at the bottom of the castle. There are three pipes in here that come from the boiler. The sink, the shower, and the bath. I'll turn the taps on." Sypha watched attentively as he turned the knob on the three pipes and water began to spew from them like magic.

"Of course, you'll only need the one for taking a shower." He then turned off the other two and let the shower run on its own. The shower was quite beautiful, yet simple. A combination of medium and light colored slate tiles made up the floor and wall of the shower, alternating in a v-shaped pattern. Sypha ran her hand under the water, feeling if it was warm enough.

"Oh the water feels great. It's so warm. Thank you again, Alucard," Sypha offered, smiling at Alucard before she began removing her dress and shoes. Alucard's eyes widened as he realised that she was undressing before him. He stepped back, blushing a bit, and stepped back into the bedroom. Trevor was sitting by the fire warming his hands.

"Come and join me, Trevor! You've got to feel this," Sypha called out from the bathroom. Trevor turned his head at that, smirking. Alucard chuckled.

"I'll take my leave, then. Goodnight." Alucard walked towards the door then, but he was startled by Trevor's hand on his shoulder. He turned to the human.

"Alucard, I'm sorry that I've been acting like a dick. I just... I thought that- Well, nevermind. It's not important. I do appreciate this. You letting us stay here and- and looking after my family's library and everything." Trevor sounded sincere, which was an oddity, but Alucard nodded nonetheless.

"The apology is unnecessary, Belmont. But the gratitude is well-received. You are welcome. Both of you," the dhampir acknowledged, leaving the way he came.

* * *

The next morning Sypha and Trevor came downstairs, fully refreshed after a well-needed night of recuperating, rutting, and resting. When they came down they found Alucard in the kitchen, clad in a burgundy dressing gown, shuffling around. His beautiful blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun that he somehow happened to pull off. Little strands of blonde hair were framing his face and when Sypha was almost positive he was a woman.

"Alucard?" Sypha asked curiously. He responded without turning around at first.

"Good morning," he responded calmly.

"What are you doing?" Trevor asked, straining to keep from giggling, watching the dhampir move about the kitchen in his silky night robe and slippers.

"Making some tea. Would you like some?" He asked turning around to face the couple. Then they could both see the creamy white flesh of his sternum that the robe didn't cover. Trevor made a face signaling that he was just barely restraining laughter, and Sypha elbowed him before he could.

"We'd love some," Sypha responded. Alucard glanced at Trevor's curious expression but ignored him.

"Lavender?" Alucard asked Sypha and she nodded. But by then Trevor could not hold it in any longer and burst into a spurt of unrefined laughter and almost doubled over. Sypha bit her lip to keep from laughing herself and pushed Trevor a little. Alucard furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" Alucard wondered, suddenly self-conscious. Trevor sat down and laughed so hard he could hardly breathe, and Sypha couldn't help but join in a little, covering her face as she snickered.

"You look like," Trevor wheezed in-between giggles, "a wealthy housewife. What on Earth are you wearing?" He was smiling and his face had turn red from laughter. Alucard started blushing and he turned his head to the side.

"It's just a robe. I'm still in my pyjamas. I'm usually not up at this time," Alucard responded. Trevor was still sputtering.

"It's a woman's robe. And you've got no shirt on underneath it. And you're making tea."

"It's a man's robe," Alucard rebuked cooly, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Of course it is. And men drink tea too, Trevor. Not every man wakes up and goes straight for the mead," Sypha came to Alucard's rescue, trying to sound encouraging. Trevor just smirked and looked Alucard up and down.

"Thank you, Sypha. Honey?" He asked and she nodded. She sipped from her tea as Trevor recovered from his outburst.

"I can't be scared of you anymore, can I?" Trevor mumbled, running his hand through his hair. Sypha rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to Trevor. I think you look cute," Sypha smiled sweetly, hands wrapped around the flowery teacup. Alucard raised an eyebrow as he poured himself some tea.

"You were scared of me before?" Alucard asked Trevor, golden eyes meeting his. Trevor huffed.

"I mean, a little. When I first met you. I thought you were Dracula, for Christ's sake," he quipped, a little defensively. Sypha smirked. She knew he hated admitting he was intimidated by Alucard.

"And now you're not? Simply because I'm wearing a robe? I could still rip your throat out, you know," Alucard commented cooly, taking a sip from his lavender-honey tea. Trevor scowled.

"Now, now. This isn't proper breakfast conversation. Play nice, boys," Sypha scolded, stirring her tea.

"He started it," Alucard played.

"You started it by dressing like that," Trevor shot back.

Alucard pulled out the tie in his bun then and shook out his golden hair. The morning light coming in from the window made him look like something between a succubus and an angel. Trevor and Sypha both watched, both a bit mesmerized by his beauty. Alucard looked between them and raised his eyebrows.

"What is it now?" He asked playfully.

"You're weird," Trevor huffed.

"You're beautiful," Sypha sighed a second later. Trevor's head shot around to look at her, his face tensing up, quite possibly from jealousy. Alucard chuckled a bit at Sypha.

"Thank you. You are too," he answered casually. And then he winked. He winked.

"Are you two flirting?" Trevor grumbled, and it didn't come out as playful as he had meant it to.

"Just a little bit," Sypha giggled. Trevor glared at her.

"What?" She asked, and then she remembered his whole insane jealousy conspiracy from before. She sighed.

"We're joking, dimwit," Alucard said, sitting down beside Sypha.

"Can we never just have a normal conversation? Like adults?" She groaned.

"He can't. And he's the eldest," Alucard replied.

"How old are you, anyway?" Trevor scowled.

"Nineteen."

A silence passed in the breakfast room.

"You're nineteen?!" Sypha gasped. Alucard scowled.

"Yes. What of it?"

"Wow. You're actually a teenager. I thought you were joking, Alucard." Trevor laughed.

"No. I tell the truth quite a lot. Yet people are always suprised."

"Honestly, you're very mature for your age, Alucard. Very mature. If I had to guess ages based on personality I'd say you were the adult and Trevor was the ninteen-year-old. Or wait… maybe he'd be ten," Sypha teased, smirking at him from across the table. Alucard laughed. Trevor crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on now. I'd say… twelve." He smirked.

"Oh, fuck you. Even if you are a bloody kid," Trevor said.

"You're the kid."

"Both of you, come on now. It's too early for this. Can we not just enjoy each other's company instead of constantly getting into these little fights with each other?" Sypha asked.

"Fine… mom." Trevor answered sarcastically.

"Do. Not. Call me that. Ever," Sypha ordered in her spanish drawl. Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"You're touchy. Now who's the one starting fights?" He responded.

"I think she doesn't want you to call her mother because she's sleeping with you," Alucard responded. Trevor scowled.

"So?"

"So? What kind of relationship did you have with your mother, Trevor?" Alucard asked, worry and sarcasm mixing in his expression. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god. I was just kidding. Christ."

"It bothers me that your not answering the question, Trevor," Sypha muttered.

"No, I've never had sex with my mother! Leave me alone!" He shouted angrily. The kitchen was quite then for a moment, the only sound that of birds chirping in the distance.

"You're right, Sypha. I've truly been missing out on some wonderful conversations these last few months."

A/N: So sorry about the old problem with the bug!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry about the glitch on the last chapter! I re-publish this story on fanfiction from AO3, and I must have done it wrong. Chapter 6 is fixed now, so you can go back and read that before this one.

* * *

Chapter Seven

A day later, Sypha and Trevor were relaxing in the day room together. They had been passing the afternoon doing nothing in particular, primarily talking and basking in the rich sunlight that came in from between the mountains. Despite its sharp and omnipresent exterior, Alucard's castle was a serene, comfortable place on the inside, they were discovering. And the dhampir had done a wonderful job refurbishing it. There were barely any visible blood stains or damages anymore, and it had lost the demonic aura it had retained with its previous inhabitant. Alucard entered the room, dressed in his usual suit and shirt, a pleasant demeanor about him.

"Sypha, I have something for you. Several things, actually. I would like you to come to see them. Maybe something for Trevor as well," Alucard offered, gently smiling. Sypha set down her book and approached the dhampir.

"What things? Did you get me presents?" Sypha asked happily. Trevor never gave her anything, really. If he ever made money of his own he would usually drink it away. And the Speakers did not really give gifts, so she was excited at the prospect of presents.

"Not presents, exactly. Sort of. Just... come with me," Alucard replied, heading up the staircase with the other two following behind.

"While refurbishing the castle, I have found many number of valuable things. Mostly books, of course, but I have been surprised to find many other things as well, tucked away." He escorted the two into one of the old guest rooms, one he had worked on a while ago. Once inside Alucard opened the doors of two large armoires, exposing a large variety of beautiful clothing and dress wear.

"Oh my! They're beautiful. And of such great quality," Sypha cooed, fawning over the luxurious fabrics and stroking them. It was rare that she felt like a girl, unimpeded by the need to dress practically. She smiled at Alucard.

"Who owned these?" She asked, looking over the rich colors and fabrics. There were chemises, nightgowns, bodices, and full-length gowns that could put a queen to shame. Red and silver and blue and purple, even. Some of them looked completely unfamiliar to her. All of them appeared incredibly expensive.

"I am unaware. I do not recall my mother ever wearing these dresses, as she very rarely dressed so lavishly, so I do not understand why there are here. Perhaps for this very reason, I suppose... for having guests," Alucard answered, folding his hands behind his back.

"Again, how often did Dracula entertain guests?" Trevor asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. He wondered if Alucard had bought the dresses for Sypha and just lied about why they were here. Alucard stood more stiffly, obviously unhappy with the mention of his father. Trevor realized that it was still quite a sore subject for him, understandably.

"Not very often. Sometimes he would, of course. Almost primarily his generals. Some of which were female," Alucard explained. Sypha's eyebrows shot up.

"These belonged to vampires?" She questioned. Alucard smirked, leaning casually against one of the armoires. He looked effortlessly beautiful, as always.

"In the past, possibly, but now they belong to me. And I am a vampire, so, yes. They belong to a vampire. If you like them, though, I would be happy to give them to you." Sypha beamed at the possibility.

"Really? Oh! Alucard, I could never," Sypha declined regretfully, although she still stroked the satin gown in her hand affectionately.

"Nonsense. I have no use for dresses. You would look lovely in them," he insisted. Sypha laughed. She shook her head.

"No, Alucard, I mean- I am not supposed to wear such finery. I'm a Speaker, so I'm supposed to wear the Speaker robes. For identification and… tradition," her voice fell, unhappy with the prospect of never being able to wear such beautiful garments. She rarely felt like a girl in her shapeless, boyish garments.

"I understand that it is not a Speaker custom. However, you could always wear them around the castle while you are here. I don't think any Speakers are going to pop out of the closets and reprimand you for improper dress," Alucard continued. Sypha looked over the dresses, thinking, and then looked back to Alucard.

"I see no harm in that. Just borrowing them."

"Yes. Exactly. Come on now, you should try one on," Alucard pushed, "Trevor, you are welcome to take whatever you like, as well." Trevor smiled shallowly, annoyance clear on his handsome face.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not in the mood to play dress up." His tone cut like a knife.

"You could take something to keep, then, as a gift." Alucard did not seem offended by his foul attitude. Trevor sighed exasperatedly.

"I appreciate it, but I don't need your charity. I'm going to go downstairs now," Trevor snapped a bit, turning on his heel to leave. Alucard scowled.

"Trevor! What has gotten into you? Why are you being so rude?" Sypha objected. Her brows were knit together, her pretty face scrunched up in anger. Trevor sighed again, turning back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm just not in the mood for this. Playing dress up, or Alucard giving me charity. Whatever... I've been sober for too long. It's giving me headaches," Trevor complained. Sypha prepared to continue arguing with him, but Alucard raised a hand to silence her.

"The wine cellar is in the basement if that's what you want. The stairs are behind the kitchen. If you're only going to keep complaining, then leave us be." Trevor locked eyes with Alucard, maybe to protest, or maybe to thank him, but in the end, he said nothing. He just turned and left. Sypha huffed once he was down the stairs, her good mood dampened by his poor one.

"I was trying to get him to quit drinking. He's been making progress. He's been in a worse mood upon seeing you again. I wish you wouldn't have told him that. It's almost like you're encouraging his bad behavior," Sypha explained to Alucard. He looked over her pretty face with empathy.

"Honestly, I don't really care. I'm not his guardian. And neither are you. If he's going to grow up, he's going to have to decide to do so on his own. You cannot force him to, even if you are in a relationship now. That is not your responsibility. Although, I do think it is quite admirable that you are trying, Sypha. Your kindness extends even when it is not deserved."

He stroked her arm gently to comfort her and ran his fingers lightly through her strawberry blonde hair. Sypha looked up at Alucard, keeping eye contact with him for a while before she stepped forward and rested her head on his chest, drawing him close. Alucard was startled by the physical contact at first, by the feeling of her body pressed up against his own, but then he sunk into it. Sypha wrapped her hands around his waist in a close hug, and eventually, he did the same.

"I've missed you so much. I usually have to do this part all on my own," Sypha sighed, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I missed you as well, Sypha. I'm very glad you're here," he whispered.

"You are warm for a vampire. Even a half-blood one." Alucard smiled, taking it as a compliment. Her warmth was intoxicating as well, he was discovering, and he did not break the embrace when he should have. Instead, he rested his head against her own that was pressed into his chest, and slowly stroked her back. He closed his eyes.

Trevor quietly ascended the stairs, having come to regret his previous words, and went to enter the guest room again. Although, once he had come upon it, he stopped in his tracks. The door was ajar and through it he could see Alucard and Sypha locked in a tight embrace, their heads rest against each other. Trevor scowled, jealousy flaring up within him. He audibly shifted on the carpet, which Alucard could hear, and his eyes snapped open to find Trevor glaring at the two of them from the hall. The dhampir immediately backed away from Sypha and cleared his throat awkwardly, surprised by the human's reappearance. He should have heard him walk back up the stairs, he realized, but he had been thoroughly distracted.

"Am I interrupting something?" Trevor asked, his voice deadly quiet. Sypha turned to meet his gaze, scowling once again.

"Not at all. I hugged him. Friends embrace each other sometimes," Sypha clipped back. She was getting annoyed by Trevor's melodrama. Sometimes he acted like a child, she thought. Trevor huffed from beyond the door.

"Did you come back up to apologize?" Alucard asked, attentive as ever. Trevor looked away.

"I did. But now I feel too guilty for ruining a special moment between you two." His voice was still sharp. He walked down the hall without another word and Sypha rushed out to stop him.

"Trevor, we weren't doing anything wrong. Just because you cannot stand when other men are around me does not mean that-"

"Not other men. Him!" Trevor cut her off, "You denied it before but I know you have feelings for him. That's why you were so eager to come back here. You prefer him." Sypha furrowed her brows.

"I do not have romantic feelings for Alucard. Only feelings of friendship. If I wanted to sleep with Alucard I would. There's nothing stopping me- but I'm not, am I? I'm fucking you. So if you want this to continue you're going to have to stop acting insane and give me your trust, like you said you would. Otherwise-" In the midst of her rage, Sypha burst out into tears. She choked on her words.

"I'm sorry," Trevor blurted out, punctuated by a harsh exhalation of breath, "Shit. Sypha, I'm sorry. I- I thought something was going on between you two. And when I saw you so close I couldn't help but think- I'm sorry." He quickly moved to hold Sypha in his arms, whose face was streaked with tears. He hated seeing her cry now. She rarely did so, but the longer he knew her, the more it affected him.

"I don't understand why you don't trust me," she whispered harshly, sadly. She was thinking back to the fight a few days ago. He was going back on his promise. Trevor swallowed thickly, shifting. He looked uncomfortable, and not just because of the crying woman in his arms.

"It's hard for me to trust anyone. It has been… pretty much my whole life. I'm sorry. You don't deserve that. I promise I'll start trusting you, Sypha. Please don't leave me. I don't want this to be over." Trevor's voice trembled despite its honesty. She knew Trevor had had a hard life, harder than her own. She wished the mistrustful streak that was bred into him could be wiped away, though. Sypha took a deep breath, cupping his face in her palms.

"I'm not going to leave you. Just stop being a moron and have faith in me, alright?" Sypha asked sweetly, blinking to clear her vision. Trevor nodded, laughing a bit. They both looked over to Alucard then, who was awkwardly sitting on the rail, looking between the two of them.

"Humans are very dramatic creatures, are they not?" Alucard pondered whimsically, a hint of mirth in the curve of his smile. Trevor tilted his chin up, eyeing the slender dhampir in front of him.

"Only half as dramatic as vampires, I'm sure."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the previous comments and kudos! Please let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review!

Also, would anyone be interested in an Alucard/Sypha story? Or an Alucard/Trevor one-shot? I have ideas for both…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Trevor and Sypha woke to a knock on the door. They had been in deep sleep, tangled up in each other's arms and underneath the silk covers. Trevor groaned in a low volume. They were both dressed and Sypha had no intention of getting out of the bed, so she decided to just answer from the bed.

"Come on in, Alucard," she answered, her voice drowsy but still sweet. The door opened, then, light filling the room, and Alucard stepped inside. He had dressed already, his clothes clean and perfectly pressed like always.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were still asleep," he murmured, looking over the way they tangled with each other. Sypha smiled weakly.

"We're getting up, you can pull the drapes" she answered, to which Trevor groaned again, pressing his face into the pillow. Alucard opened the curtains. Sypha patted the empty space next to her.

"Come sit," she offered to Alucard, who accepted. Sypha turned her head to look at the handsome vampire and smiled, the bleariness of her eyes fading as she woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine," she teased playfully. He did look like sunshine, she thought, with the way the morning rays glittered in his golden hair. Even his eyes and eyelashes sparkled in shades of yellow and amber. He chuckled at that.

"Interesting pet name for a vampire," he joked back. Sypha groaned giddily, shifting around the in the sheets. Trevor seemed to be going back to sleep beside her.

"You're quite a sunny vampire, Adrian," she mumbled. He startled at that, scowling a bit. He hadn't heard his real name in a long time. His mother had been the last one to say his real name, he remembered. Suddenly a flashback hit him: his mother, flames catching the edge of her dress. She was burning. He could smell it, taste it in his mouth, see her skin melting off her body.

 _Adrian, my son. Be strong for me._ Once the flashback had started he couldn't stop it. He was picturing her face, so much like his own, in utter agony and pain. The flames licked up her skin. Tears ran down her perfect face.

"Adrian?" Sypha asked, seeing him turned away from her, his eyes glassy with tears.

 _I love you, Adrian._

He couldn't breathe. Suddenly the vision was too much, and he felt like he was choking again, like the smoke and the smell was really there. His throat closed up without warning, and the visions wouldn't stop. He rose from the bed, tears already welling up in his eyes. He wanted it to stop. He felt like he couldn't control himself, and the attack was already coming on. Adrian left the room without another word. Once he was in the hall he clutched the wall, willing his breath to even out. He was starting to hyperventilate. Adrian slipped down to the floor, his leps crumpled over. He could see her face, her body, burning and burning and burning. Everything was blurring together. Desperate to save her but it was too late. _Too late! No! Mother, no. Nono-I'm sorry, mother-I couldn't save you._

"Alucard?!" Sypha cried, much louder. He was shaking violently. He seemed not to hear her or recognize her at all. She held onto his shoulders. Adrian hadn't even noticed her there beside her. She had said his name many times and he had not responded. His breaths were getting faster and more shallow. He must be undergoing some kind of attack. He took in a quick breath, willing himself to calm down. It was so damned embarrassing undergoing a panic like this with Sypha watching him.

"I'm sorry," he choked, placing a hand over his chest. There were sharp, intense pains in his chest. He groaned painfully. Sypha was holding his face in her hands, wiping away the tears there.

"I have these attacks sometimes, they-" he took in a shallow breath, "they come on suddenly, I can't-" he choked back a sob, gritting his teeth. Sypha held him in her arms. He was still shaking violently.

"It's okay, I'm here. Try to breathe," she cooed, stroking his back and trying to stop his constant shaking. He clutched onto her shoulders. It took several minutes for Alucard to get his breath back, and to stop shaking. Sypha ran her fingers through his hair, holding him tightly in her arms.

"Are you okay now, can you breathe again?" She asked. He pushed back, leaning his head against the wall.

"Yes," he sighed, "I'm sorry." Sypha scowled.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked. Alucard blinked away the last of his tears.

"It's so embarrassing. I've never had one of these attacks with someone else around," he muttered. Sypha felt empathy for him. She couldn't imagine having one of these attacks all alone, with no one there to comfort you. Guilt swelled up inside her. She didn't know Trevor and she had left him in this condition. He was really in such a fragile state.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who should apologize. I should have been here for you. We should have never left you, I'm sorry," she murmured nuzzling her head with his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Adrian exhaled deeply.

"I missed you when you left, you know. Both of you," he answered softly. She shifted back in his lap so she could look at him. She stroked his pale cheeks with the backs of her fingers.

"I know. I missed you too. Every day," she answered. She was starting to understand him, slowly. The deep well of sadness inside him was more and more clear to her.

"It was because I used your real name, wasn't it?" She questioned, her voice faint. Alucard looked up at her through golden lashes, his eyes still glassy with tears. Something in his gut wrenched. He swallowed thickly.

"Yes. You didn't know. It's just- The only people who called me by that name were my parents. And the last time was when she was-" he stopped himself, or rather his tears did. He knew if he kept talking the memory would come back to him. His face felt hot. Without wanting to, he was crying again.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you before. I'm here now. I won't leave you, I promise," Sypha whispered, holding him tightly to her as silent sobs wracked through him painfully. She kissed the crown of his head. She never should have left him alone. Adrian bit his lip to stop himself from crying more. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. He didn't look like a powerful vampire like this, she thought, with wet tears rolling down his face and a gaze of pure sorrow and gratefulness. But then, she supposed, he wasn't entirely vampire. He was half-human, and there was a very human realness to him.

"I need to get past this. I want to get past this," he told her, "I want to feel normal again. I want to feel like myself again." Sypha nodded, looking deep into his golden eyes.

"I want to help you," she replied honestly.

"Then call me by my real name. I've been someone else for too long. Our mission is done. My father no longer lives, so there is no reason for me to go by Alucard any longer. He's gone… I don't need to compare myself to him anymore." The words were difficult for him but he meant them. He didn't want to be known as his father's killer forever. As some sort of myth. He was a real person.

"Adrian," Sypha answered, and the name sounded sweet on her tongue. He nodded. He needed to put the past behind him.

* * *

"It's a lovely little garden, Adrian," Sypha commented. It felt good to be outside. The sun was shining down strongly despite the early hour, brightening all of their moods.

"Yes. When people ask me what the new Vampire Lord of the south-east does, I can say he's a farmer." Trevor laughed at his own joke while Alucard only gave him a glance.

"I'm not the Vampire Lord of the south-east. Carmilla is," he replied, which made Trevor stop to think.

"And you really don't care that she is the leader of your people? Instead of you?" Trevor asked, stepping closer. Adrian thought for a moment, looking over the garden and then back to Trevor.

"I'm not really apposite enough to lead them in the first place," Adrian answered. Trevor scowled in confusion.

"Apposite? What does that even mean?" He questioned. Alucard withheld the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Fit. Well enough or sound enough of mind for the task," he answered. Sypha stepped in then as Trevor was about to ask him more.

"Let's talk about this another time, please. Adrian, will you show us the garden, please? We'd both love to see it." Trevor gave her a look but she ignored it.

"Absolutely. Let's see. These are parsnips, potatoes, followed by cabbage, and pumpkins in the back. They haven't come in yet. Over there I've planted some cinnamon, ginger, parsley, basil, mint, and cardamom," he pointed out each as he overviewed them. Sypha smiled.

"No garlic?" Trevor asked in his usual sarcasm. When Adrian turned around to face him he gave the most exasperated face he could.

"God, you really think you're funny, don't you?" Adrian's low voice was sardonic and not amused.

"What, I'm not allowed to make any vampire jokes at all?" Trevor complained, smirking to himself. Adrian scoffed.

"A joke has to be funny. That wasn't a joke," he retorted, his low drawl silky and sharp as always. Sypha rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you're so funny," he shot back.

"Boys. Come on. If you don't start behaving, I'll-" Sypha started.

"You'll what?" Trevor cut it, smirking and crossing his arms. She put her hands on her hips, standing up tall.

"I'll turn you into a dog... Or a rat." She taunted Trevor. Alucard laughed brightly, sitting on the edge of one of the raised garden beds. Trevor pursed his lips.

"Wow. People always say you shouldn't sleep with witches, and I never listened to them. Now I'm understanding why," Trevor joked, chuckling. Sypha slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm not a witch. I'm a speaker," she retorted.

"Same difference," he replied. She sighed.

"Alright. You're still making fun. You're not getting along with Adrian. Get ready. I'm going to turn you into a rat. You think I'm kidding?" She raised her voice, and Trevor was beginning to wonder if she was actually serious. He raised his hands up in the air apologetically.

"Okay, okay. I promise. Don't curse me. I'll stop making garlic jokes."

"It's not just that. I'm serious. You have to get along with him," Sypha stepped closer, looking between Trevor and Adrian. Trevor scowled.

"Why does it matter to you so much if we get along?" He asked skeptically. Sypha huffed indignantly.

"Because you two are my best friends. And I want you to get along. No more catfighting, no more fights that I have to break up, no more throwing jealous barbs at each other, or I'll-" she ranted, gesticulating as she made her points.

"Alright, fine! Calm down." He shouted, taking her arms and pulling them down.

"We'll get along better, Sypha. I'm sorry this is distressing you," Adrian apologized. Sypha looked over to him gratefully and then back at Trevor.

"Thank you. Do you see how nice and apologetic he is, Trevor? I want you to be like that," Sypha sighed, looking at her lover. Trevor scowled.

"Like what? A spoiled, pompous, over-confident prick?" He snapped vindictively. Sypha pulled out of his grasp. Trevor sighed, knowing he had made a mistake. He should have held his tongue. Trevor knew he had angered her too far. When he met her gaze she was silently fuming, her hands and jaw clenched tightly. Her eyes were fierce with anger. She swallowed.

"We're done, Trevor," she decided, her tone clipped. Trevor's eyes went wide. He knew she was angry, but he hadn't expected this.

"What?" He tried not to shout, but it came out loudly anyways. Sypha sighed deeply, looking down. Adrian stood up and approached them.

"I can't do this anymore, Trevor. You're too immature. And bitter. And jealous… You can't even have adult conversations," Sypha explained, her voice exasperated and sad. When she looked back to him he looked like he was trying to hold in his own fury.

"I- I'm working on it. You said that you'd stay with me," he replied, trying to regain his composure. Sypha stepped away from him.

"If you stopped behaving like this. You're failing. You're still acting like a child, Trevor... I'll still be your friend, but I just cannot deal with your constant immaturity anymore. It's too exhausting to try and be your lover. You need to grow up first," she quipped before she turned on her heel and walked back into the mansion. Trevor was breathing heavily, jaw clenched, a scowl on his face. He turned to look at Adrian, standing behind him. He exhaled sharply.

"Did you know she was going to do this?" Trevor asked through gritted teeth. Adrian shook his head.

"No, not at all. I thought you two were-" he stopped himself, and Trevor stepped towards him.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"In love," Adrian replied, his voice low. Trevor's scowl deepened.

"I guess not."

* * *

Adrian was not sure if she wanted to see him, but he found her. She was in the library, curled up on one of the large red reading chairs. She looked so small in his father's reading chair, the size thwarting her small form. But Adrian knew her size was of little consequence. She was powerful despite her size. Suddenly she looked up and took him in with wide eyes. They were red from crying, but it looked like she had finished.

"Adrian?" She called out, and with a flash, he was beside her. She gasped a bit, forgetting his ability to move around that way. He looked down at her.

"Are you okay, Sypha?" He asked. She sat up.

"I'm not great," she sniffled, "I know he's going to be so angry at me. I wanted to this a while ago, truthfully, but I didn't feel like I could when we were on the road together." Adrian scowled, sitting on the armrest.

"You wanted to what? Break up with him?" He asked curiously. She scowled.

"Tell him off. He's so obnoxious sometimes, I can't stand it." She replied, to which Adrian nodded. He agreed.

"I understand. I certainly have done so."

"It's hard to make up my mind with him. On the one hand, I hate him for being such an asshole most of the time. And a drunkard. And absurdly jealous… But on the other hand, sometimes he can be so- sweet. And good to me. I know he has a good heart, deep down. But on the surface, there's a lot of emotional muck and it's too much for me to deal with sometimes. He has so many problems, Adrian," she explained.

"Such as?" He asked.

"He's all messed up after losing his family. Understandably. I mean, you are too- and that's fine. It's just- he has absolutely no idea how to deal with it. When he's upset he doesn't cry and then moves on… he drinks. A lot. And then gets into fights. And he'll come back to me bloody and stumbling and I have to take care of him. Suddenly it's my responsibility because I care too much about him to let him be in that condition. So I have to take care of us both. I do so much for him. And- and I don't even get anything back."

Adrian nodded, stroking her hair gently.

"You saw how he's acting. It's not like I'm asking for much. I just want him to get along with you, and he can't even do that. It's like he has no self-control. And he doesn't care about what I want. Just what he wants. He's eager for me to take care of him, but he doesn't reciprocate anything. I just give and give and- I get nothing back. I can't take it anymore," she groaned, nuzzling into Adrian's clothed chest.

"I mean what I said before. I don't regret saying it. He has to grow up if he wants me to take him back. Otherwise- otherwise we'll just have to be friends," she finished, looking up at Adrian finally. He smiled faintly.

"I think that would be best. I think you made a good decision. If he really wants you, he'll come back," Adrian answered. Sypha hugged him tightly.

"Can I stay here with you? If he leaves?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, of course. I don't think he will leave, though. If he has any sense, he won't."

"I don't know. He likes to run away from things. And I certainly insulted his pride today," she worried, wringing her hands.

"Do you want me to search for him?" Adrian asked. Sypha nodded.

"Please."

 **A/N: Please please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The first place Adrian checked was the wine cellar. Sure enough, there he was. Trevor was finishing up a bottle of wine by the time Adrian got to him. He hadn't even bothered to sit on the chair, deciding instead to lounge on the cold stone floor of the wine cellar. Adrian sighed upon seeing him, knowing he was already drunk.

"Alucard?" Trevor asked curiously, his expression sour.

"Yes, it's me," he replied, coming to sit on the chair near Trevor. A pause.

"What do you want?" He groaned, shifting to sit up more.

"Sypha sent me down for you. She wanted to know that you were okay. That you hadn't left," he explained. Trevor seemed to favor looking down at the floor to looking at him, however. He didn't respond. He was clearly thinking about something, but Adrian didn't know what about.

"Do you want to talk?" Adrian asked. Trevor scowled up at him.

"With you? No, shan't," he replied drunkenly. Adrian huffed, wanting to take the wine bottle out of his hands and throw it across the room. But that would be rather pointless seeing as there were hundreds of other bottles for him to take anyway.

"You need to go make amends with Sypha. She wants you to go back with her. She doesn't want to fight anymore. Just stop drinking, apologize and get this over with. She's worrying about you," Alucard said, his tone firm. Trevor looked up at him with a curious expression, saying nothing for a while.

"I don't know if I can do that," Trevor said. Adrian chortled.

"Dear God, is your pride really so delicate that you can't stand being chastised by your own girlfriend?" He was disappointed with Trevor if that was the case. The huntsman looked away.

"It's not that. It's not that I can't apologize to her. It's that I probably… shouldn't," he admitted, swallowing thickly, "I should just let our relationship go back to what it was before." Adrian knew he meant friendship, but he didn't understand the reasoning or the implication of his words. He shifted closer, looking over his friend.

"What do you mean, Trevor?" He asked in a low, careful voice. Trevor groaned roughly. His eyebrows knit together.

"I'm not good enough for her," he muttered, taking another swig as if to accentuate his point. Alucard exhaled, exasperated.

"You're being overdramatic. She doesn't think that. And neither do I," Adrian quipped, willing him to get over his own melodrama. Suddenly Trevor made eye contact with him that he was not expecting. His eyes were fierce and passionate with emotions Alucard did not yet understand.

"It's not that. She doesn't know. It's-" Trevor cut himself off, seemingly dealing with inner turmoil as he glanced aside again. He stood randomly, almost wobbling but catching himself against the wall. He looked over at Adrian, who then stood himself, never taking his eyes off the human in front of him.

"What? Just tell me. What is so bad that you couldn't tell Sypha?" Adrian was growing impatient, stepping towards Trevor as if to challenge him. Trevor sighed angrily, looking over Adrian with a wild expression. It looked as if something deep inside him was crumbling, some sort of reserve.

"You want to know? You really want to know, Alucard?!" Trevor blew up, pushing the dhampir back against the wall. Adrian's eyes went wide in shock, neither expecting nor knowing how to react to the anger Trevor was displaying. Their clothed chests were pushed together and he could feel the rapid heartbeat of the man before him. He wasn't sure whether or not Trevor was going to attempt to attack him in some way. His nails reflexively sharpened to deadly points, ready to strike.

"Yes," he growled in response, so low it was barely human, barely audible. Trevor came close, then. Very, very close, until he was only an inch or so away from the dhampir before him. There was a fierce blush on his handsome, angular cheeks, but he wasn't sure whether that was from the drinking or otherwise. Up this close, he could smell the alcohol from Trevor's breath, that was intermingling with his own. The hunter's arms were pinned above Adrian's head, locking him in, preventing escape. Adrian caught his gaze and held it for a second, trying desperately to understand Trevor's wildly unpredictable emotions. All he could pick out for certain from Trevor's gaze was angst, hotly boiling just beneath the surface. But before he could decipher anything more, without any warning at all, Trevor leaned in and kissed him.

His hands moved to hold Adrian's head, his fingers clutching his golden hair as he kissed him fiercely. Adrian went completely still. His mind couldn't keep up with his body. All he could focus on was the feeling of Trevor's lips and body against his own. The feeling of his stubble scratching his chin and his fingers tangled in his long hair. The hunter groaned deeply then, and moved even closer as he didn't feel Alucard resisting him, pushing him completely up against the wall, his tongue begging for entry between Adrian's lips.

The young dhampir was not thinking clearly. In fact, he was barely thinking at all, too in shock to so, and he easily opened his mouth to grant Trevor access. That was really all it took, and suddenly they were locked together in a passionate kiss. Adrian had kissed and been kissed before several times, but never with a man. The experience was completely new for him. Trevor groaned deeply at the feeling, kissing him with no-longer-reserved passion and vigor. After a few moments, Adrian closed his eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and returning the passionate display.

After a while of kissing, Adrian wasn't sure how long, as he wasn't aware of the time, he regained his own awareness. The initial shock wore off, and suddenly he was very consciously aware of Trevor's body flush against him. Of the feeling of Trevor running his hands down his neck and chest, of his tongue expertly dancing with his own despite his drunkenness. His body and his hands were so warm, so eager, against him. It felt _good_. Really good. When Trevor moved down to kiss and suck on his neck, he knew he should stop him. They were both touching, moaning, making little noises of ecstasy that they shouldn't have been. It was hard for Alucard to work up the inner strength to push Trevor away, however. He hadn't felt anything even remotely sexual for years now and it was if his inner sex drive had been ignited again. He moaned lasciviously as Trevor's hands slid down to grab his ass. He lifted Alucard up and wrapped his legs around his hips, allowing him to get even closer contact.

" _I want you_ ," Trevor groaned into his ear, sending a delicious shiver down Adrian's back. Before he could even reply, Trevor was kissing and nipping at Adrian's neck, moaning in satisfaction as he finally did what he had been wanting to do for so long. Alucard's breaths were coming out in short, harsh pants. He tightly gripped onto Trevor's shoulders. But when Trevor bucked forward, Alucard startled as he felt the hardness pressed against him, and something in him started to panic. He knew he had let this go on for too long, and he had to stop it. He pushed on Trevor's shoulders, a bit violently, pushing him halfway across the small room. Alucard floated a bit before he came to stand, his breaths coming out in harsh, short exhales. He looked at Trevor, who was standing a few feet away from him, blushing all across his cheeks and down his neck. He looked shocked and confused at the same time. He licked his lips.

"What the hell was that?" Adrian shouted, stepping closer. Trevor scowled, looked down at Adrian's disheveled clothes, and then back up to his face.

"You know what it was. Don't act like you didn't want it. You kissed me back," he rebuked confidently, pointing out how Adrian had seemingly returned his affections. Adrian felt anger growing inside him, both for Trevor and his own actions.

"I stopped you! We have to stop." He growled.

"Why? Why do we have to?" Trevor asked suggestively, stepping closer. As he began to close the distance between them again, Adrian slapped him. Trevor let out of a grunt of pain, his head turned to the side. He hadn't expected that.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

"We can't keep going, you dick. I should never have let you kiss me in the first place. What about Sypha?!" He growled, looking expectantly for the shame that he hoped he would find. Trevor flinched.

"What about Sypha? She just said she didn't want to be with me anymore anyway," he said, rubbing the stinging skin from where Alucard slapped him.

"She still has feelings for you, you dimwit. You can't just come up to me a few hours later and-" his voice was rising, but Trevor cut him off.

"Okay, okay. You're right. We'll stop. I have to tell her, you're right," Trevor exhaled, tired of people yelling at him. He stepped back, looking over Adrian's flabbergasted expression.

"What?" He asked.

"What the fuck just happened, Trevor? That came out of nowhere. I thought you were going to attack me," he barked, angry and confused and undeniably turned on. Trevor let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He rubbed his forehead, hiding his face for a second. His head and body were pounding at it was hard to think when he was drunk.

"I… fuck," he swore, trying to regulate his hectic breathing, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I just- I guess I've been trying to ignore it for so long and I just- can't anymore. It's too difficult," he sighed, sounding defeated as he slid down the wall and slumped over. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was so hard for him to say out loud.

"I'm the worst. The worst. Person. Ever," Trevor groaned, lamenting in self-hatred. Adrian scowled in confusion, trying to process what Trevor was telling him. He sat down next to the human.

"Look at me," Adrian ordered, looking over Trevor's pained expression.

"Will you explain yourself? Properly, this time please?" Adrian asked quietly, his anger diffused and replaced by confusion. Trevor wanted to just curl up into himself and die. But he was drunk and wanted to get out the secret that he had been hiding for months. He wanted to be rid of his weight carrying him down, making him irritable and angry all the time.

"I have feelings for you." The words rang heavy in the air. Adrian blinked, not sure if he was hearing right. Trevor blushed to the roots of his hair. It was embarrassing enough to feel it, to say it was almost unbearable.

"I have for a while... A long time. I just- I didn't say anything. I didn't want to think about it. I kinda thought I was going crazy. I mean you're- you're a fucking vampire. I was raised to kill your kind, see you as an enemy. I mean you're literally Dracula's son, and I - moron that I am - I can't help-" he was going to say _falling in love with you_ , he caught himself short, "thinking about you. I'm horrible. Probably the worst Belmont ever…"

When he finally summoned up whatever scrap of courage he had left, he looked up to see the dhampir's expression. To Trevor's surprise, and relief, he wasn't recoiling in disgust. He was just blinking, his beautiful golden eyes blown wide in awe. He scowled as if it was too hard to believe.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked again, carefully, as if maybe this was all some elaborate joke. Trevor nodded, watching him. Adrian's eyebrows rose and he almost smiled.

"Well that I was _definitely_ not expecting," he admitted. Trevor nodded, biting his lip.

"I know. I've been a total ass. I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want Sypha to know. Or you. Or anyone. And I've been acting like such a dick because of it," Trevor said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So all this time, when you've been acting like a dick, you've simply been overcompensating because you are… attracted to me? So you pretended you hated me instead?" Adrian asked, leaning back a bit. Trevor closed his eyes, exasperated with himself, and nodded.

"It seemed a lot easier. I don't know what to do about it. Obviously. I'm making a mess of everything. I don't want Sypha to hate me. Or stop being with me. And I would understand if she would, it's fucking crazy. I'm crazy, obviously. I'm a vampire _hunter_ , you're literally the last person I should be attracted to."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Sypha?" Adrian asked again.

"Firstly, if I admitted to being attracted to you, I would be cheating on Sypha. Second, if I did… I would be admitting I'm attracted to an enemy. I mean- my whole life I was taught to fight vampires, see them as demons. You know that. It's so against everything I was raised on and… And thirdly, you're a man. Admitting to it, I have to deal with becoming a cheater, a hypocrite, and a bloody sodomite all at once… Which I guess I already did. Any semblance of pride I had left is completely gone now."

When his drunken, self-deprecating rant was done he slumped over, burying his face in his hands. He didn't even want to look at Alucard. His fear for what to come was overcoming him. To Trevor's total surprise, Adrian placed his hands on Trevor's shoulders. When he looked up, Adrian cupped his strong jaw in his hands. He sighed.

"Let me ask you this: are you attracted to Sypha?" Adrian asked. Trevor didn't have to think of a response to that question.

"Yes. Definitely. That's why I don't want to tell her. She won't understand. She'll think I'm a homosexual, she'll think I won't want to be with her anymore," he said, voicing his fears. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"You're not giving her enough credit, Belmont. She's not a child. Or a priest. I think she can understand the concept," Adrian replied.

"The concept of what?" Trevor asked.

"Of a person who can be attracted

"You're ridiculous, Trevor," Adrian started, and Trevor looked away, the fear of ultimate rejection rearing its ugly head, "You're ridiculous for not telling me for so long. You should have said this a long time ago. Then we wouldn't be in this situation." It was a better reaction than Trevor was expecting, and he let out a sigh of slight relief. He looked up at Adrian's gorgeous face with questioning eyes.

"Do you mean… you wouldn't have stopped me? If Sypha wasn't involved with me?" He asked. Adrian tilted his head.

"Probably not. But she is. She's tangled up in this. And I will not be a part of anything that would cause her pain… We're going upstairs. Come on, you're going to tell her," he ordered, pulling Trevor up. Fear welled up inside him, and he pushed away from Adrian.

"I can't. I can't do it. You have to tell her. Please. I'll talk to her afterward, I promise," the words rushed out of him quickly. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You'll stand outside. Come in afterwards." He grabbed Trevor's large hand and in a flash, transported them to the landing of the second floor. He gave Trevor a look that said _don't leave_ and went into the library. He left the door ajar so Trevor could look in. His stomach tightened up in knots. He didn't know if he could stand to see Sypha cry, or cringe in revulsion. He knew he deserved it, but he still couldn't stand the thought.

"Sypha," Alucard greeted, coming over to where she was seated. She looked up.

"Adrian, what did he say?" The speaker asked, ever eager to know if he was going to apologize or not. Adrian made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a sigh. He dragged over a chair to sit beside her.

"It's not what at all what you would expect. He's-" Adrian paused, trying to find a way to explain it.

"He's what?" She asked, gripping his sleeve in worry.

"He told me the reason he's been acting like such an ass, especially these past few days. The reason he's been so strange… is because he- he says he has feelings for both of us. He's attracted to both of us. It was something he was very reluctant to admit. Because I'm part vampire and he's- well, you know. And he didn't want to hurt you. He thinks you won't understand. He is scared that you will leave him now that you know," Adrian explained, as best he could. He and Trevor both watched Sypha's expression turn from confusion to shock to… nothing. Adrian scowled, looking over her seemingly blank stare.

To both his and Trevor's utmost surprise, she laughed. It was a bubbly, contagious, fun sort of laughter. Alucard gave her a face.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, a bit worried at such erratic behavior.

"He's so stupid, Adrian. He's so fucking stupid," she laughed, smiling brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Adrian questioned.

"He never asked me. He should have. He's making a mess over nothing," she smiled amusingly.

"I have no problem with the two of you fucking each other." Her words were nonchalant and waved her hand as if to brush it away like it wasn't even worth talking about.

Adrian and Trevor couldn't believe their own ears.

"What?" The dhampir choked, caught in disbelief. Sypha cupped his cheek, still giggling.

"Trevor wants to sleep with you. That's okay. I want to sleep with you too," she answered easily, smiling at the beautiful vampire hybrid before her. Trevor, standing at the door, was just about ready to pass out.

"Are you serious?" Adrian whispered, almost laughing himself. Sypha rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"He thinks I would get mad. Ha! I've been wishing you would join us from the beginning. He seemed upset about it, so I let it go. I thought maybe he had an issue with sharing. Now I know I was right from the beginning," Sypha mused, pausing to laugh at Trevor's behavior.

"Really?" Adrian asked.

"He's so dramatic. It's not a big deal. Lots of men sleep with other men. I know he used to. It doesn't bother me," Sypha continued, relieved. Adrian scowled.

"I didn't know that. How did you know that?" He asked her. She made a face at him.

"Are you joking? Do you know the way he looks at you? Like you're a piece of candy he can't have…" she insisted. Trevor felt the urge to smash his head into the wall. He thought he had been subtle. Apparently not. Adrian thought for a moment, scowling. He raised one perfect blonde eyebrow.

"Maybe a few times, now that I think about it. I was too distracted with the war to be thinking about sex, though. It barely entered my mind," he answered. Sypha smirked.

"Trevor is easily distracted. And always thinks about sex. You're more advanced than him. More cerebral," she teased, to which Alucard laughed. Trevor walked in before they could say any more embarrassing things about him.

"Trevor?" Sypha called when she saw him enter. He walked about halfway, looking over both of them.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked. She shook her head and smirked knowingly. Trevor sighed.

"Did he tell you?" He glanced over to Alucard, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He told me you're infatuated with him," she said, to which Trevor blushed furiously. Alucard was smirking devilishly. _Damn that vampire bastard._

"And that doesn't upset you?" He questioned Sypha again, just to make sure.

"No. You know why?" She challenged, leaning forward. Trevor stepped forward.

"Why?"

"Because I want to sleep with him too," she admitted happily, looking over to Adrian. Her innocent blue eyes and expression were certainly juxtaposed with those words. Then it was Adrian's turn to blush. His expression was entirely obvious. He wanted to as well. Trevor laughed a bit.

"So what do we do?" Adrian asked, unsure. He had never even been in a romantic or sexual relationship. Sypha turned to him.

"We can all just sleep together," she answered, raising an eyebrow.

"All three of us… together?" Trevor's voice was getting gravely, the thought of it turning him on in ways he couldn't even describe. Sypha felt the same way. Adrian could feel her heartbeat increasing in her chest. She tilted her head and winking at the two men before her. Her best friends. Soon to be her new lovers.

" _Together._ "

 **A/N: So, at the beginning of this story I was considering shipping Alucard with someone else but it really just felt weird each time I tried to write it that way. It gave me a lot of writer's block and just didn't flow very well. One day I set myself down and just started writing, and this came out. Honestly, Trevor and Alucard have such amazing chemistry in the show I just couldn't help but have them get together. They have so much sexual magnetism. All three of them. Before, I wasn't sure if Alucard was going to accept Trevor's advances or not, but you can tell where the story is going, haha... Hope you enjoyed these chapters. They were very hard to write, but the next will be even harder for me to write. I've never written a threesome before so- here we go! New challenges!**

 **Also, there will plenty of fluff and castle shenanigans coming up soon. After that, we will get into more of the drama of the book (Carmilla and others will enter).**

 **Please leave me a review!**


End file.
